Life After the Curse
by his4evergirl
Summary: This is the sequal to my story, The Heart. It picks up just a few days after the curse is broken. It continues the romance of Kyou and Tohru as well as others. Some fluff. Don't like dont read If you don't have somethin constructive to say dont say a thng
1. Chapter 1

A few days had passed since the breaking of the curse. School was finally back in session. Yuki, Kyou, Tohru, and Suki all walked to school together. Of course now that the curse was broken, Kyou had his arm around Tohru the whole way. He enjoyed being able to hold her now.

Yuki and Suki walked together, talking. They had a lot in common. At her old school, Suki had served on the student council, as the president. She was the first female student council president at her old school. She was also very intelligent and enjoyed many of the same things as Yuki. Of course there was some diversity. They were not a couple however. Yuki did like her though, but he wasn't sure how to tell her.

When they reached the school, they met up with Momiji and Haru. "Hey, Tohru!" Momiji greeted brightly, bouncing up and down.

"Good morning, Momiji." She greeted smiling back.

Haru said nothing, but stared at Kyou and Tohru. They were embracing and Kyou wasn't turning into a cat. He would have said something, but Suki was there and she didn't know about the curse. He had to ask, but he couldn't in front of her. Just then a page came over the intercom for Suki to come to the office. Once she was gone, Haru looked at Kyou and asked, "Why aren't you turning into a cat?"

Kyou blinked in surprise. He figured everyone had learned the wonderful news by now. "You mean you don't know?" He asked.

"I wouldn't be askin' if I did." Haru replied.

"Tohru broke the curse." Kyou answered still stunned.

Haru blinked and looked at Tohru.

"You really did?" Momiji asked looking up at Tohru with the wide-eyed innocence of a child.

"I guess so." Tohru said blushing, still humble about her great deed.

"That's great!" Momiji said and jumped up to hug Tohru before anybody knew what was going on. "Thank you." He said burying his face into her shoulder as tears of joy fell down his face.

Tohru embraced Momiji back. Before she knew what was happening, Haru was hugging her, too. Her face was really red now.

"Thank you." Haru told her as the happy trail of tears fell down his face.

"Okay, that's enough. Quit hogging my girlfriend." Kyou said pulling his younger cousins off of Tohru.

Tohru giggled as Kyou pulled her into his arms. She readily wrapped her arms around him too. The bell rang signaling the beginning of the school day. The group went of to their classes.

The day went by quickly and before they knew it, it was lunch time. At the lunch table Kyou pulled Tohru onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Tohru grinned at him and kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You two seem to be more affectionate than usual." U-o observed.

"Yes much more affectionate." Hana agreed.

"Yeah, what happened over the little break we had thanks to the snow?" Suki asked.

Both Kyou and Tohru's faces were a lovely shade of red. "It's nothing." Kyou said, knowing full well it was the biggest and greatest thing to ever happen in his life.

U-o, Hana, and Suki all looked at each other slyly. "Bathroom." They said in unison. They then stood up and pulled Tohru from Kyou's lap. Poor Kyou and Tohru were helpless to their attack.

Kyou glared at the girls' backs as they carried Tohru to the bathroom.

"Do you think they'll be able to get anything out of her?" Haru asked.

Kyou blinked for a minute and then realized that he was talking about the now broken curse. "I don't think so." He said, having faith in his love.

Once in the bathroom, U-o and Suki sent away all the other girls and made sure they were the only group left in the bathroom. "Okay, now Tohru, spill it." Suki said wanting to know what was going on.

"What are you talking about?" Tohru asked trying to play dumb.

"You know exactly what. We want to know why you and Orange Top are so affectionate." U-o said.

"You know you can tell us anything." Hana interjected.

Tohru's face turned red. What could she tell them? She couldn't tell them she had broken the curse and he could now hug her in public. Then she realized she could tell the truth or at least part of it. "I told Kyou that I love him and he said it back." She said hoping that would satisfy them.

The three girls blinked in surprise and then smiled.

"Why didn't you just tell us that before?" U-o asked.

"Well, Kyou and I are a shy couple and well we were just keeping things to ourselves I guess." Tohru answered.

"You know, I could have told you that he loves you a long time ago." U-o said.

Tohru looked up and blinked at them. "What do you mean?"

"Before you guys even became a couple, it was pretty obvious. The boy just can't say no to you, plus the way he looks at you." She answered.

Hana nodded in agreement.

The girls walked back out to the lunch room. Hana and U-o took their usual seats and Suki took her seat next to Yuki. Tohru walked over to Kyou and he pulled her back into his lap once again.

Once in their next class Kyou was able to pass Tohru a note.

What did they ask you?

They just wanted to know what happened.

What did you tell them?

Just that we said, "I love you."

Ok. I was just wondering. And Tohru?

Yes Kyou?

I love you.

I love you, too.

With that their note passing was over. It was time for class to start and they had to start a lab.

Soon the bell rang and it was time to head to gym. Tohru and Suki walked into the girl's locker room to change into their gym clothes.

"I noticed you sitting with the Prince and his family again. And you're still with Kyou. You two really should stay away from them." came the all too familiar voice of the new president of the Prince Yuki Fan Club.

"Yeah, everyone knows that you have to be a member of the Prince Yuki Fan Club to hang with the Sohmas." said another of the fan girls.

"I know why you are talking about us spending time with Yuki, but why do you care if we spend time with his cousins?" Suki asked using Yuki's first name to show that she was closer to him than those chicks could ever be.

"Because, when one of us ends up with Prince Yuki, then the others can be with his family so we can be related to him." The girls answered in unison.

"That's just dumb." Suki said crossing her arms over her chest. Then she turned around and proceeded to get out of her school uniform.

Tohru pulled her gym clothes out of her locker and began to get undressed.

The fan girls all looked at each other with an evil smile. "Hey Tohru! Suki!" The fan girls called in unison.

Tohru and Suki Turned around and saw a flash and the Yuki Fan Club running out the door. The two friends looked at each other confused and slightly worried. What could those girls have done?

The class went by and the Prince Yuki Fan Club girls left Tohru and Suki alone. That, of course, made Suki suspicious. She trusted those girls as much as she trusted an ex-con.

Once school was over, the group walked home. U-o, Hana, and Suki were all coming to visit. Tohru had thought it would be a good idea to have them all over and she was going to make a big dinner. Kyou insisted on helping Tohru.

When they got home Kyou and Tohru began making dinner, a full course meal complete with salmon, rice balls, leeks, and jelly buns. Kyou could have been fine with no leeks, but he stayed away from them. He'd only ever touch them if Tohru was sick.

"So many beautiful girls in this house!" Shigure sang. "I am Shigure, Yuki and Kyou's older cousin." He said walking over to greet Suki. "I must say that my cousins have wonderful taste in women. First they find Tohru and now you! I'm thinking maybe I should return to high school so…"

Shigure was suddenly cut off by two fists slamming into his head, the fists of Yuki and Kyou. "Will you for once just shut up!" Kyou said annoyed.

"I think that's impossible." Yuki said looking abashed.

Suki looked over at Tohru with a big question mark on her face.

Tohru smiled. "This is normal." She said answering Suki's silent question.

Suki nodded and sipped at her drink.

When dinner was devoured the girls headed up to Tohru's room for some girl talk.

"This is a nice room." Suki said looking around.

"Yeah, they really treat you like a princess, don't they Tohru?" U-o said smiling.

Tohru blushed. "Yes, they do."

Hana walked over to sit on Tohru's bed. When she sat down she got a funny look on her face. "I sense some residual electric signals over here. Like some very emotional event happened." She said looking up at Tohru.

Something very emotional had happened in her room, in the entire house actually, but she knew exactly what Hana was talking about. The night that she had broken the curse, Hatori had told the boys that they needed to keep an eye on her through the night because of her head wound. Kyou had stayed with her. He pulled a mat up to the room and was going to sleep on the floor, but Tohru wanted him to stay with her. She needed him to hold her. So, he did.

"I love you." He'd said.

"I love you, too." She'd replied.

"I'm so glad that I can hold you now. I never thought I'd be able to hold you." He'd whispered in her ear as tears of joy and sadness fell from his eyes. Then he'd pulled her face up to his and kissed her.

In that kiss Tohru had felt every emotion that was going through Kyou. She'd felt the joy and love she'd brought to his life. She'd felt the anguish he'd suffered because of the curse. She'd felt the bitterness that had been in his heart left by his mother's obvious hatred of him, and his father's open disgust. Above all she'd felt the love he had for her.

While Tohru relived this night in her mind, her friends looked at her. Tears were falling silently down her face. No one knew why, but they all looked worried.

"Hey, Tohru? You okay?" U-o asked giving her a little nudge.

Tohru blinked and was brought to the present. She wiped the tears from her eyes and replaced them with a smile. "I'm fine." She said, and she was telling the truth.

The other three girls, of course didn't believe her. "Did you do something in here, Tohru?" Hana asked wanting to know what had happened, thinking the worst.

"What are you talking about?" Tohru asked clueless.

"The residual energy, is it from something you did in here…with Kyou?" Hana asked.

Tohru thought for a second trying to think of how to word her explanation. She couldn't tell them about the curse. "Yes." She answered hoping to get by with just one word answers.

Her hope was in vain. "Did you two…you know?" Suki asked.

Tohru just looked confused.

"Did he force you into doing something you weren't ready for?" U-o asked angry. "I'll kill him."

Suddenly Tohru understood. "No! It wasn't anything like that!" She said quickly trying to get them understand.

"Well, then what was it?" U-o asked.

"A few nights ago, I hit my head and Hatori said that somebody needed to keep and eye on me, so Kyou stayed in here with me. He brought a mat in, but I told him that I wanted him to sleep in the bed with me." Tohru said, hoping her explanation wasn't sounding false.

"So you two did…do it? And it was your idea?" U-o asked in disbelief.

"No, no. We didn't do it." Tohru said trying to explain. "We just talked and cuddled."

All three girls looked at Tohru with a big question mark.

Tohru sighed. "We talked about some pretty emotional stuff and I don't think he would want you guys to know about it."

The other girls looked suspicious, but decided that they weren't going to get anymore from Tohru and dropped it.

After a few hours, the girls left and Tohru let out a sigh of relief. She loved her friends, but she didn't like all of this questioning. She also didn't like that their minds had jumped to Kyou forcing Tohru into anything. Kyou could never do such a thing.


	2. Chapter 2

The gang walked to school the next day. Everyone was in a pretty good mood. Kyou was walking with Tohru, his arm around her. Yuki and Suki were walking and talking together. Suki was telling him how much she enjoyed her visit to his house and she told him how nice his house was.

When the group reached the school, they noticed the other students passing around flyers. The girls in the school were talking and laughing as they looked out the flyer. The boys were smiling and making comments to each other as they passed around the flyer.

"Too bad the Sohmas already got to them. If I'd have known they looked like this, I would have made a move two years ago." said one of the boys in theiur class.

"Hey, Tohru." One of the boys called. "If you ever get tired of Sohma, I'm right here, babe." He had a smirk on his face as he told this to Tohru.

His face instantly became acquainted with Kyou's fist and the smirk was gone.

"Hey there's the babes." came the voice of another one of their classmates.

"Hey girls. Why don't you leave the Sohmas and come over here and spend some time with us." came the voices of several boys some in their class adn some younger.

They ignored the whistles and cat-calls coming from the boys. Soon they walked up to see U-o, Hana, Haru, and Momiji. Momiji ran up to Tohru and gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry, Tohru." He told her.

"For what?" She asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Momiji asked.

Tohru shook her head.

"What's going on?" Kyou asked looking at Haru.

Haru said nothing. He just pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Kyou.

Kyou unfolded the paper and looked at it. His eyes widened. He threw the paper on the floor and began ripping the flyers from the hands of anyone close by.

Tohru bent down and picked up the flyer. She looked at it and saw exactly why Kyou was doing what he was doing. It was a picture of her and Suki in the girls' locker room in their underwear. Suki walked over to look at it and a horrified look came upon her face. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"I should have known that they would do something like this." Suki said as she stared at the picture.

Kyou was back. He had a stack of flyers that he was throwing in the trash. Yuki moved over to help him. "What do you mean you should have known? Do you know who did this?" Kyou asked angrilly.

"Tohru? You remember that flash yesterday?" Suki asked trying to keep a level head.

Tohru nodded numbly.

"This is what they were up to." Suki told her.

"Who is this "they" you keep talking about?" Kyou asked worriedly.

"The Prince Yuki Fan Club." Suki answered.

"Those stupid idiots. I'm going to kill them." U-o said angry at what they had done to Tohru.

Beofre anyone could say or do anything else, teachers were coming out of the classrooms to see what all the noise was about. Each teacher grabbed a flyer from a student and looked at them. Instantly they began throwing these flyers away. One of the female teachers, Miss Mina, walked over to Tohru and her friends.

"Miss Honda? Miss Naka? Are you ladies okay?" She asked.

Suki nodded. She was determined not to let this bother her. She knew that that's exactly what they wanted. She wasn't going to give it to them. She'd break down later at home, but she would not break down here.

The same, however, could not be said for Tohru. She just stared at the picture waiting to wake up from the horrible nightmare. _What did Suki and I do? Why do we deserve this?_ Tohru thought to herself.

"Miss Honda?" Miss Mina asked as she gently nudged Tohru's shoulder.

Tohru came out of her transe and looked up at the teacher. Her blue eyes were wet, ready to flow over with tears any moment.

"Let's take a walk to the office, okay?" She asked, yet told Tohru sweetly.

Tohru nodded biting her lip trying to keep the tears from flowing.

"Will you come, too?" Miss Mina asked looking at Suki.

Suki nodded.

Tohru and Suki followed Miss Mina to the office. Kyou watched with a worried look on his face. He wanted to run after them and pull Tohru into his arms and kill everyone who ever tried to hurt her. He wanted to protect her and keep her safe from everyone and everything.

Miss Mina led the girls into an empty conference room in the office. They each took a seat and Tohru instantly broke out into sobs. Suki moved closer to hug Tohru.

Miss Mina's heart ached for the girls. Suki seemed to be holding up fine, but poor Tohru was falling apart. "I want to find whose responsible for this and make them pay for it. Do you have any idea who did it?"

"We know exactly who did it. It was the Prince Yuki Fan Club." Suki answered.

Miss Mina looked at her confused.

"Well only a couple of them. It was Minami Kinoshita and Mio Yamagishi." Suki answered.

Miss Mina took down their names. "I will take this list to the principal. Do you girls need to talk to somebody? You don't have to go back to class any time soon. your teachers will understand."

"I'm fine." Suki said. "I'll go back to class."

"Alright. How about you MIss Honda?"

"I...I d...don't feel...like talking...I...I feel... sick." Tohru managed through sobs.

Miss Mina nodded. "Why don't you go to the nurse dear?"

Tohru nodded.

"I'll walk her there, if that's alright." Suki told Miss Mina.

"That's fine. And Miss Honda you stay in there as long as you need to. The counselors and teachers are always here if you need to talk. I'm here." Miss Mina told Tohru.

Tohru nodded. She then walked out with Suki to the nurse's office.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Suki asked when they reached the clinic.

"I'll...be...fine." Tohru answered.

"You sure?" Suki asked wanting to make sure Tohru was okay.

Tohru nodded.

"Okay." Suki said and then hugged Tohru before heading back to class.

Tohru walked into the clinic and the nurse told her she could lay down. Tohru laid on the little cot. she curled up into a little ball and just let the tears fall.

Suki walked into the class. She went to the teacher and he already knew the whole story. He told her if she needed to leave that it would be okay. She didn't see any of the Sohmas or Tohru's friends until lunch. She knew they would want to know what was going on.

She waited impatiently for the lunch bell to ring. Once it did she headed straight for the normal table. When the Sohmas entered the lunch room Kyou headed straight for her. "Where's Tohru? Is she okay?" he asked the worry and panic evident in face and voice.

"She's in the nurse's office. This really got to her. She said she was feeling sick." Suki answered her voice full of concern for Tohru.

Kyou hit the table. "They are so stupid." he said the anger clear in his voice.

Yuki sat silently. he couldn't understand why ths was happening. Tohru and Suki didn't deserve this.

When the final bell rang, the group headed to the clinic to get Tohru. Kyou walked in and she was curled up into a ball on the cot, sound asleep. He didn't want to wake her up. He bent down and gently scooped her up into his arms. She stirred slightly, but did not wake. Kyou kissed her forehead and carried her out of the room.

"I didn't want to wake her up." Kyou said when he came out of the room.

The others nodded and everyone started walking home. Once they reached the house, Kyou walked straight up to take Tohru to her room. Shigure came over to Yuki, "What's wrong with Tohru?" He asked worried.

"When we got ot school, there was a flyer going around school today." Yuki answered.

Shigure looked confused. "What was the flyer about?"

"It was really a picture." Yuki answered.

"What was the picture of?" Shigure asked.

"It was of Tohru and Suki. My fan club took a picture of them in the locker room, when they weren't fully clothed." Yuki answered trying to be polite.

"Oh my goodness. Why would they do something so aweful?" Shigure asked, the normal half of him concerned about Tohru, and his perverted side dying to see that picture.

Just then Kyou came down. "I'll tell you why they did it. It's 'cause they're nuts!" Kyou said angrilly. He didn't yell because he didn't want to wake Tohru.

"Yes, they are. They are truely insane." Yuki said in agreement.

"You need to do something about them." Kyou said looking at Yuki. "You're the only person those crazy girls will listen to."

Yuki looked at Kyou. Kyou's voice was filled with so much anger and hurt. He could tell that Kyou was feeling these things becuase they were what Tohru was feeling. He sighed. "I hate to admit it, but you're right."

"I have a feeling that Tohru won't feel like going to school tomorrow." Kyou said with a sigh.

"You're probably right." Shigure said. "I imagine you'll want to stay home with her?"

"Yes." Kyou answered.

"Alright. I'll send a note with Yuki tomorrow."

"I'm going to go make some dinner for Tohru." Kyou replied and walked into the kitchen. He decided to make some rice balls and some salmon. When it was done he took it upstairs and knocked on her door. There was no answer so he walked in. She was right where he'd left her. He sat the tray of food by the bed. He then sat beside her. "Tohru?" He said and gently nudged her shoulder.

Her eyes fluttered and then she looked up at him. "Where am I?" she asked rolling over and stretching.

"Home, in your room." Kyou answered. "How are you feeling?"

"Did that really happen?" She asked.

Kyou knew exactly what she was talking about. "Yeah." He answered solemnly.

Her face fell. "Why did they do it?" She asked. "What did I do to deserve this?" She asked as the tears came rolling down her face.

Kyou pulled Tohru into her arms. "You did nothing to deserve it. They are just dumb and crazy. If it weren't you it would be someone else. They don't care who they hurt, if they think it will get them closer to Yuki." He told her as he gently stroked her hair. She didn't say anything, she just sobbed. Kyou held her as she sobbed. He would always be her shoulder to cry on. Once she calmed down and the tears stopped, Kyou pulled back slightly. "You need to eat something. I made you some salmon and rice balls." He told her.

"Okay." She said wiping her nose with the sleeve of her school uniform.

Kyou handed Tohru the tray. He watched and made sure she ate something. He was so worried. Soon she was finished. She actually ate the whole thing."I'll take this downstairs and wash the dishes. Why don't you take a nice hot bath."

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea." Tohru said.

Kyou bent down and kissed her cheek. "I love you." he whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too." She said with a bit more of a smile on her face.

Kyou walked downstairs to the kitchen. He began washing the dishes. Tohru walked over to her dresser and pulled out her favorite pjs. She went to the linen closet in the hall and pulled out a towel. She went into the bathroom and turned on the water. She got undressed and climbed into the hot water. She sank into the tub and let the water relax her and wash away her troubles if only for a little while.

Back downstairs, Kyou washed the dishes and Yuki and Shigure were watching a movie. There was a knock on the door. Shigure got up to answer it and there was Hari. "Come in." He greeted his cousin.

Hatori walked in and followed Shigure to the living room. They all took a seat on the couch. "I have an invitation for all of you, Kyou and Tohru included, from Akito. A bus will be coming by Tomorrow to pick you all up. Akito wants everyone at the hot spring for a vaction. It will be for a week."

"This couldn't have come at a better time." Kyou said walking into the living room.

"What do you mean?" Hari asked.

"There was an incident at school today and it really upset Tohru. She needs to get away for a while." Kyou said not wanting to go into details. "I just hope that this goes good."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Tohru came downstairs inher pjs and her hair still slightly wet. She headed right for Kyou. Kyou instantly enfolded his arms around her. "You feeling any better?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want to go to school tomorrow." She said.

"Well, none of you are going to school for a whole week." Shigure said.

Tohru looked at him with a confused expression.

"Akito is having everyone out to the hot spring, for a vacation." Hatori answered.

"That sounds great." Tohru said, her smile half-hearted.

Just then the phone rang. "I'll get it." Yuki said and walked into the other room. He came back in just a few seconds. "Miss Honda, it's for you. It's Miss Uotani and Miss Saki."

Tohru walked into the other room and picked the phone up.

"Hey Tohru, are you okay?" U-o asked her voice filled with concern.

"Yeah, I won't be at school for a week." Tohru replied.

"Did it bother you that much? I'm gonna kill them!" U-o said angrilly.

"Yes, they must be punished." came Hana's voice.

"Even if this hadn't of happened, I wouldn't be at school. The head of the Sohma family, Akito Sohma, is taking everyone out for a vacation." Tohru replied. She didn't want her friends to get into trouble.

"Oh." U-o and Hana said in unison.

"I think it came at a perfect time for you." U-o said.

"Yes, you need some time away." Hana replied.

"I need to be going. I'm really tired." Tohru said not wanting to talk.

"Okay. If you need anything at all, just call us." U-o said.

"Yes, we will come running." Hana added.

"I know. Thank you." Tohru said. "Good night."

"Good night."

Tohru hung up the phone and walked back into the living room. She headed right back into Kyou's arms. Soon Haru left and Tohru headed up to her room. She looked at Kyou. "Stay with me, tonight?" She asked looking up at him with her big blue, eyes.

"Of course." Kyou answered. "I'll just go change into my pajamas."

"Okay." She looked up at him, smiling.

Kyou bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you and I love to see your smile."

"I love you, too." She said.

Kyou went to his room and changed into his pjs and walked back to Tohru's room. She'd left the door open for him. he walked right on in. She was already laying in bed. Kyou walked over to her and climbed in next to her. He pulled teh blankets up over both of them and then pulled Tohru into his arms.

She settled into his arms and snuggled close to him. "Kyou?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Am I a bad person?" She asked him.

Kyou blinked. "Where would you get an idea like that?"

"I figure I must have done something bad. My dad dies when I was very young. My mom was taken from me, and now this. I must have done something to deserve all of this." She said.

"Don't you ever think like that. You haven't deserved any of this." Kyou said. "You're the farthest thing from a bad person. You are the nicest and sweetest and most wonderful person I have ever met."

Fresh tears were falling down Tohru's face. She looked up at Kyou and pressed her lips to his. In that kiss, Kyou was able to feel everything she was feeling. He could feel all the pain she was going through from this stupid thing. He could feel the pain from the loss of her mom and the loss of her dad. He could feel the joy she'd felt when she first met the Sohma family. He could feel the joy she'd felt when he first told her how she felt. He could feel the joy she'd felt when they'd told each other that they love each other. Most of all he could feel the gratefulness and the love she had for him.

That night they fell asleep, snuggled up together. Tohru was smiling and so was Kyou. While she was asleep in Kyou's arms, Tohru couldn't think about anything other than the love that he gives her and the love she has for him. Love would help her get through this. Kyou was all she needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyou woke rather early (early for him at least), the next morning. He looked down at Tohru still asleep in his arms. She was wearing a half smile on her face. She looked so much better than she had the day before. Perhaps some sleep had helped.

Tohru rolled over her and began stretching. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked over at Kyou.

"Good morning, Beautiful." Kyou said smiling and kissing Tohru's forehead.

"Good morning, Handsome." She said half smiling up at him.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Better," she answered, "you holding me all night and not having to go to school for a week helps."

Kyou pulled Tohru back into his arms and hugged her close. "If it makes you feel better, I will hold you forever and never let go."

Tohru snuggled closer, burying her face into his chest. "I love you." she told him as little beads of moisture slipped from her eyes.

"I love you, too." he told her burying his face in her hair.

"Knock, knock," came the sing-song voice of Shigure. "Time to get up sweet little flower." Shigure said as he opened the door.

Kyou looked panicked. Shigure would never let them live it down if he found discovered Kyou was sleeping in Tohru's room. Kyou couldn't think of anything to do except get up and try to hide in Tohru's closet. Unfortunately, he didn't think fast enough. Before he could even get up Shigure was in the room. "My, my, what have we here?"

"Shut up you stupid dog!" Kyou shouted getting up and pointing his finger at Shigure.

"What's all the noise about?" Yuki asked coming in rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Kyou and Tohru spent the night together." Shigure said. "Oh, what could he have done to our little flower?"

Yuki was suddenly awake. "What happened? How dare you!" He said as he charged at Kyou.

Kyou quickly dodged out of the way. Then the two began to fight. They were equally matched. For once Yuki wasn't wiping the floor with Kyou.

"Stop it!" Tohru cried out, not wanting either of them to get hurt. She also didn't like that they assumed Kyou did anything.

The two boys immediately ceased fighting. They looked over at Tohru, whose eyes were brimming with tears. Kyou ran over to her and took her in his arms. "I'm sorry." he told her.

"I'm sorry, too, Miss Honda." Yuki said walking closer.

Tohru looked up at Yuki and Shigure. "I asked Kyou to stay with me last night. I needed him." She said looking rather angry for her.

Everyone stared at Tohru in shock. She'd never acted like this before. She'd never gotten angry with any of them, ever. "I'm sorry, Miss Honda. I shouldn't have assumed anything."

Yuki's apology was followed by an awkward silence, which Shigure took upon himself to break. "Why don't we all get ready for the trip? We can eat breakfast at the hot spring."

"Okay." Tohru said meekly.

Yuki and Shigure left the room. Kyou stayed holding Tohru for a while longer. She seemed to be sinking into a depression. _I'm gonna make her smile that goofey-lookin' grin again. _Kyou thought to himself determined to see his love happy again.

Everyone got ready and packed their things. Kyou, of course, carried his bags and Tohru's (even though she protested). A bus, just like the one they rode the last time they went to the hot springs, picked them up. The boys loaded up the luggage while Tohru got on the bus. She took a seat and settled. Kyou was the first one on, after Tohru. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. Tohru immediately responded by laying her head on his shoulder and leaning into him. Kyou smiled then decided to pull Tohru into his lap. She, of course, wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into him.

Yuki and Shigure came on the bus and took their seats. Shigure looked over at Tohru sitting in Kyou's lap. He thought about saying something, but after how Tohru acted earlier in the morning, he decided against it. Instead he gave Kyou a suggestive look. Kyou shot him a glare, but left it alone. None of them wanted to upset Tohru.

After a couple hours on the bus, Tohru was fast asleep. Kyou held her close and gently stroked her hair. Yuki observed how careful Kyou was with Tohru. He had noticed how noticed how much Kyou has changed since, Tohru came into their lives. Kyou had been making even more changes since Tohru had been his girlfriend.

After a couple more hours the bus stopped. "We're here!" Shigure sang. Then he and Yuki got off of the bus.

Kyou kissed Tohru's forehead. "Wake up Sleeping Beauty." He said as he placed yet another kiss on her cheek.

Tohru's eyes fluttered open. She pulled back and stretched. She looked at Kyou and gave him a half smile. "Where are we?" she asked confused from sleep.

"We just arrived at the hot spring." he answered.

"Oh." She said letting out a small giggle.

Kyou smiled. It wasn't quite her usual laugh, but it was a start.

Tohru slid off of Kyou's lap and stood up. Kyou stood up and then got off the bus. He then offered Tohru his hand to help her off. She took it and then when she was off the bus, he pulled her close and put an arm around her waist.

"Hey, Tohru!" greeted Momiji.

"Hi Momiji." She said smiling half-heartedly.

Momiji's face fell slightly. He had hoped that Tohru would be feeling better today. "You just shouldn't pay any attention to what those girls did. They're just jealous." Momiji told her. "You're too good for them."

Tohru gave him another half-hearted smile. "Thanks, Momiji."

"There she is, the lady of the hour." came the familiar romantic voice of Aya. He walked over to Tohru and yanked her from Kyou's arms and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you for being the wonderful person you are. None of this could have happened without you, fair princess."

"Knock it off you buffoon." came the harsh voice of Akito Sohma. He pushed Aya aside and stood in front of Tohru. "I wanted to come and welcome you myself." He said and bowed to Tohru.

Tohru's eyes widened and she bowed in turn. "Thank you, so much." She said.

"I'm very glad you came." He said and then walked away.

Tohru looked at Kyou confused.

Kyou shrugged. "You got to him just as you've gotten to the rest of us." He then pulled Tohru back into his arms and they started inside.

"Welcome back Miss Tohru." came the voice of Ri's mom.

"Thank you." Tohru said bowing respectfully and giving another half-hearted smile.

"I'll show you all to your rooms." She said as she stood up and started walking.

Kyou and Tohru followed. She showed them to the master sweet. "Miss Tohru, you will be staying in the same room as you did last time. Miss Kagura and Kisa will be staying with you as well. Master Kyou you and masters Yuki, Momiji, and Hatsaharu will be staying in the other room with you."

Both teens nodded. Ri's mom then led Tohru to her room, while a man led Kyou to his room. As soon as they entered Tohru's room, Kisa and Kagura were in the room having a pillow fight. They also happened to be making a huge mess.

"Young ladies! This is an unacceptable room!" screamed their hostess, freaking out as she always did. Poor Ri came by it honestly. "How do you expect Miss Tohru to be able to stay here!"

"No, it's fine." Tohru said trying to calm down her hostess.

"But it's a mess!" She screamed.

Jus then Shigure came in the room and poked her in the side. She was out for a while. "Just like with poor Ri." He sighed and then picked up the woman to carry her out.

After Shigure was gone, Kisa and Kagura ran up to Tohru and gave her big hug. "Thank you." They told her.

After a few minutes they broke the group hug and began helping Tohru unpack her things. Tohru didn't say much. She was glad to get away from school, but she just wasn't ready to be around a lot of people yet.

"Miss Tohru, Miss Kagura, Miss Kisa," came the voice of the hostess, "in a couple of hours we will be having dinner. Akito requests the presence of everyone. He also asks that you wear these dresses from Master Ayame's shop."

The girls nodded and took the boxes with their names on them. Kisa opened her box to find a beautiful yellow sleeveless dress, with a square neck, and a white ribbon around the middle. Kagura opened her box to find a knee-length green dress with spaghetti straps, and a white ribbon around the middle. Tohru opened her box and pulled a out a stunning red strapless, knee-length dress, with a white sash around the middle. There was also a white lace shrug t cover her shoulders.

The girls decided to take a quick dip in the hot spring before getting ready for dinner. "What's wrong, Sissy?" Kisa asked when they were all in the hot spring.

"Something happened at school yesterday." Tohru answered.

Both Kisa and Kagura looked concerned. "What happened?" They asked in unison.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Tohru said feeling ashamed of what had happened.

"Okay, but if you change your mind we are here for you." Kagura said.

"Thank you." Tohru told them, on the verge of tears.

Kisa and Kagura ran up to her and embraced her. None of the girls said a word as Tohru let the silent tears fall. After a while Tohru stopped crying and the girls broke apart. They then began getting dressed.

"Let us fix your hair." Kagura said to Tohru, hoping to cheer her up.

"Okay." Tohru replied with a half smile.

Kagura and Kisa got to work brushing and pulling back Tohru's hair. They use a white ribbon to pull her hair back half up, half down. Kisa stepped back and looked at Tohru and smiled. "Perfect." She said with a giggle.

Tohru stood up and looked in the mirror. Normally she would have been excited about her hair. She would have told them how beautiful it looked and how grateful she was that they did her hair, but not tonight. "Thank you. It looks beautiful." She told them half-heartedly. She just couldn't feel anything, but awful. No matter what everyone did for her, she just couldn't feel like herself.

The girls stepped out of their room and into the main area that joined their rooms with the boys'. They were already out in the common area waiting, each of them wearing a suit and tie. Kyou walked over to Tohru and pulled her into his arms. "You look beautiful." He told her as he kissed her cheek.

She blushed slightly. "You look very handsome in that suit." She told him, a glimmer of her goofy grin on her face.

They all said nothing else and headed out for the main dining area. They were led in by a man they had never seen before. Akito stood at the head of the table, while everyone filed in. "Please sit." He said, "I would like for Miss Tohru Honda to sit here to my right with Kyou by her side." He said letting everyone else choose their seats.

Hatori sat to Akito's left with Shigure and Aya beside him. Shigure looked over at Tohru and winked. Tohru let out a small half-hearted giggle.

Once everyone was seated Akito stood up and spoke, "I'm sure, you're all wondering why I have called you here for this vacation." He began and watched as everyone nodded there heads. "I'm sure you all know by now, that the curse has been broken." Once again everyone nodded. "Well we are here to celebrate that fact, but more importantly to celebrate the person that has ended the curse. We are here to celebrate the wonderful, Tohru Honda." When he spoke the last sentence, Akito looked directly at Tohru, making her duck her head in embarrassment. Akito then raised his glass, "To Tohru, for coming to us and making our family's dark and sad life, bright and happy, for making up for all of the horrible things that have happened to us because of this curse. To Tohru."

Everyone raised their glasses and in unison sang, "To Tohru!"

Kyou looked over at the face of his beautiful love, to see a small smile. It wasn't quite her usual goofy grin, but it was a start. Perhaps this vacation, being surrounded by people who loved her, some without ever knowing her, would be exactly what she needed. Kyou could only hope.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. I would also like to say that even though I would love to, I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters. Of this story I only own how it is going and Tristan and Suki. Everyone end everything else belongs to Natsuki Takaya. **

The next three days passed, and Tohru seemed to be getting better. She still wasn't quite herself yet, but she was getting there. She joined the other teens in games and was smiling more. The smiles still weren't quite the full grin, but they were getting closer.

On the fourth day Tohru woke up and couldn't make herself get out of bed. Her limbs felt heavy and unmovable. All she was able to do was open and close her eyes. She just felt heavy all over and couldn't figure out why and then the waves of realization hit her hard. She remembered her dream. It was back at the day the picture of her and Suki first surfaced. In her dream she ran from school and to her old house, where she had lived with her mom. She had run there and looked for her mom only to be hit with the realization that she was dead. Silent tears slid slowly down her face as her dream cut her like a knife.

"Tohru's been asleep for a long time." Kyou commented worriedly.

"Yeah, she has." Kagura agreed.

The other teens in the common area nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Kyou stood up and started walking towards the door to the girls' room. "I'm going to check on her."

Tohru laid in the bed unable to move and unable to stop the tears from falling. She needed a hug. Suddenly Tohru felt her bed move at the end and a hand on hers. She looked down to see Kyou setting there looking at her, his ruby eyes worried. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Tohru sniffed. "I had a horrible dream." She said and then she went into detail about her dream.

Kyou sat there holding her hand while she told him about her awful nightmare. When she was finished, Kyou reached down and pulled her into his arms. He stroked her hair and held her as she cried.

As Kyou held her and she cried, Tohru could feel her limbs wanting to move. She could feel them lightening. She wrapped her arms around Kyou and held on tight. _I can move again!_ She thought as she embraced her love. Soon she held no more tears and just sat there in Kyou's arms.

Kyou pulled back and took her face between his hands and kissed her forehead, then her nose, and then her lips. "I have an idea." He told her. "You go and get ready and then we'll go for a walk."

"Okay." Tohru said, readily agreeing to anything he suggested.

Tohru went into the small bathroom and changed into a purple sweater dress, with a yellow ribbon around the waist and yellow tights. She pulled her hair back in her usual way with yellow hair ribbons. She came out of the bathroom and Kyou stood up and took her hand. They walked down the hall and to a small gym area.

A look of confusion came over Tohru's face as they entered this room and started walking over to a punching bag. "Why are we coming here, Kyou?" She asked her brow furrowed.

"We are coming here for you." He answered.

Her brow furrowed further. "What do you mean?"

"Ever since this whole thing happened you have been depressed, you have cried, but you have never gotten angry." He answered her.

"I still don't understand…" she trailed off as she looked at the punching bag.

"You need to get angry, but I know you won't show it to those girls, so I figure you can pretend that this bag is them and get angry." He told her simply.

"I…I… don't think I can." She said her eyes widening as she started to back away.

"Yes, you can and you need to." He told her. "Just try."

Tohru stood there staring at the punching bag. She couldn't believe what Kyou was asking her to do. She'd never once in her life gotten angry.

"You don't have to hit it. Just pretend that it's those stupid fan girls and say what you need to say to it." Kyou told her.

Tohru nodded. _I can do that. I can talk to it._ "I don't understand why you did this to me. I mean I've never been mean to you." Tohru began meekly, feeling a bit silly talking to a punching bag, but she continued to speak to it. "Plus why is it any of your business who Yuki is friends with?" She spoke her voice getting louder. "I mean you aren't in charge of people!" She said now yelling. "And are you so obsessed with him that you think just being with his family members just to be close to him is right? Is normal? I mean where would you get a messed up idea like that! I've never done anything to you! I've never hurt anyone or anything in my life! Why do I deserve this?" Tears began to well up in her eyes, but she continued to shout and get angry. "Haven't I been through enough? My mom died! Why do you have to torture me? Isn't that pain enough?" Without even thinking about it, Tohru balled up her fists and began hitting the punching bag.

She no longer shouted at the bag, she just punched it, letting out the anger and the tears from the bullying and from her mother's death. She just continued to hit the bag, even when her knuckles began to hurt. She pretended the bag was the fan girls and then she pretended the bag was her parents. "Why did you two leave me?" Se shouted at the bag as she pretended it was her parents. "Didn't you know that I would need you?" Then she ceased her shouting and continued to hit the bag.

Soon she was panting, while her fists slammed into the bag. The anger she felt towards her parents for dying finally came out. Soon her punches lost their force and her breathing came harder. Then her fists fell to her sides and she came down on her knees, having exhausted her anger and her body. The tears continued to fall down her face.

Kyou knelt down beside her and pulled her into his arms. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Kyou?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yes?"

"How can you love a horrible person like me?" She asked her voice soft.

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused. "You're the furthest thing from horrible!"

"I just got angry at my parents…for dying, Kyou!" She said, guilt tearing at her gut. "I mean, they couldn't help what happened, but I'm still angry with them."

"That doesn't make you a horrible person. It makes you human." He told her.

Tohru blinked and her brow furrowed.

"I was angry with my mom for not being able to accept me and really love me. That wasn't her fault, though. It was the stupid curse. I was angry with her for dying, but that wasn't her fault either. It was the curse." Kyou told her. "Everyone gets angry at their parents when they die. It's part of being human."

"But things are different for you, Kyou." She began. "You had a right to be angry with your mom."

Kyou shook his head. "Because my mom tried to love me, but she couldn't? I think you have even more right to be angry because your mom loved you so much. I'm sure even though you didn't really know you dad, that he loved you, too. You had parents that really loved you and they were taken away from you. Your world had been shattered. You have a right to be angry."

Tohru had never thought about it that way, but she still felt guilty. "But I have you and Yuki and Shigure and everyone, but I still wish that Mom were alive."

"That's not horrible at all. That's normal. You're glad for what you have, but you still wish you had your mom. You are only human."

Tohru didn't know what to say. It was like Kyou understood everything she was feeling. He knew exactly what she had needed. Instead of saying anything, she just threw her arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

When they broke apart, Kyou took Tohru's face in his hands and leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you." He told her smiling.

"I love you, too." She said back, smiling her biggest and brightest smile, whole-heartedly.

**A/N: I know that this is out of character for Tohru, but I wanted her to get angry. I also wanted her and Kyou to have this special moment. I also wanted to show how much their love has not only changed Kyou, but it has also changed Tohru. **


	5. Chapter 5

Too soon the week's vacation was over. It was time to head home from the hot spring. Tohru hugged Kisa and Kagura bye and then she and Kyou got on the RV. Shigure and Aya were being their usual goofy selves and saying their good-byes as if they were never going to see each other again. Yuki was climbing on the RV as Aya pulled himself away from Shigure and pulled his little brother into a hug.

"What were you thinking little brother, leaving without saying goo-bye to your older and handsome brother?" Aya said melodramatically.

Yuki rolled his eyes and turned to glare at his brother. "If you don't let go of me, I am going to kill you."

"You know you don't…" Aya was suddenly cut off by Yuki slamming his body on the ground.

Yuki dusted off his hands and then hopped on the RV.

Hari walked over to Aya and looked him over. "You'll be fine." He said as he helped Aya to his feet.

"All I wanted was a hug." Aya said softly.

"In all fairness, he did warn you." Hatori told him.

Aya sighed. "My little brother will never love me."

"It is all right. I will always love you!" Shigure sang flying to Aya's side.

"I know, Shigure, just as I will always love you."

Hatori sighed and began walking to his car.

Yuki looked out the window and sighed. "I feel sorry for Hatori. I don't understand how he has put up with those two all these years."

"Me neither." Kyou agreed.

Tohru sat smiling to herself.

"You seem to be in a better mood, Miss Honda." Yuki said noticing her smile.

Tohru blinked brought out of her own thoughts and then smiled. "Yes, it was a good trip." Tohru said and then she looked over at Kyou. The two shared a secret smile.

Yuki observed the couple. He thought about how happy they looked and how much he wanted that. He envied them. _I want to be that happy. I want someone who will love me like Tohru loves Kyou. I want someone who loves me for who I am._ Yuki thought to himself.

Tohru glanced from Kyou to look at Yuki. He seemed to be in a melancholy mood. "Is something wrong Yuki?" She asked with the concern a mother would have for her child.

Yuki looked at Tohru and smiled. "It's nothing."

Tohru noticed that when he was speaking, Yuki looked at her and Kyou's clasped hands. _Poor Yuki, _She thought to herself, _He doesn't have anybody. I wish he had somebody so he could be as happy as Kyou and I are._ Tohru stared out the window, lost in thought about how she might be able to find somebody for Yuki. She was so lost in thought, she didn't even notice when Shigure got on the RV or when the bus started moving.

Kyou ruffled her hair playfully and pulled her from her reverie. "What are you thinking so hard about?" he asked.

Tohru blinked. "Nothing, just spacing out." She said, not wanting to tell him in front of Yuki.

"You might not want to do that with Shigure around." Yuki said absentmindedly.

"Hey, there is no reason she couldn't space out around me!" Shigure interjected.

"As long as me or Yuki are around." Kyou said, slightly glaring at his older cousin.

Tohru laughed at the boys. Their little family was back to normal, well mostly normal. Yuki was the exception.

Soon, the gang was back home. Shigure walked into the kitchen and noticed that there were several messages on the phone. He played the first five and soon discovered that they were for Tohru. He walked to the stairs and called Tohru down.

She came down and followed Shigure into the kitchen. "I think you were missed." He told he smiling.

Tohru hit the play button and listened to the messages. All of them were from Suki. Once Tohru had heard all of the messages, she dialed Suki's number.

Suki picked up after three rings. "Hello."

"Hello, Suki." Tohru greeted cheerfully.

"How was your mini vacation?" Suki asked.

"Great." Tohru answered. "How was school?"

"It was okay." Suki answered, her voice taking on a sad tone.

"What happened?" Tohru asked.

"Uhm, could I come over? Maybe spend the night?" Suki asked needing to talk to Tohru in person, and right away.

"I don't see why not. Let me just check with Shigure."

"Okay."

"I'll be right back." Tohru said as she set the phone down. She walked into the living room to find Shigure.

"What's up Tohru?" He asked.

"Could Suki spend the night?"

"Tonight?"

Tohru nodded. "I think something else happened at school and she really needs to talk and I think she wants to talk to me in person."

"Of course she can." Shigure sang.

"Thank you, Shigure." She said with a smile.

"You're welcome."

Tohru walked back to the phone and picked it up. "Okay, I'm back. Shigure said you can stay with us tonight."

"Okay, uhm I have another question."

"Go ahead."

"I can't really remember how to get to the house. Could you meet me at mine?"

"Of course." Tohru answered brightly. "How soon do you want me over?"

"How long will it take you to get here if you leave as soon as we get off the phone?"

"Twenty minutes or so." Tohru answered.

"Okay, great. I'll see you then."

"Okay. See you then." Tohru said as she hung up the phone.

She walked to the living room where all of the boys were. "Suki can't remember how to get here so I'm going to walk to her house and then we are going to walk back."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Kyou asked.

"I think I'll be fine." Tohru answered with a smile.

"Okay." Kyou said and walked over to Tohru and kissed her forehead.

She reached up on her toes and kissed his cheek. Kyou walked her to the door and they shared another kiss before she headed out.

Tohru soon found her way to Suki's family apartment. She knocked on the door and a woman in her early forties poked her head out. "Ah, you must be Tohru. Suki said you'd be coming over to pick her up. Please come in." the woman said as she backed up and opened the door further.

Tohru stepped in the threshold and took off her shoes.

"I'm Suki's mother, Mrs. Naka."

Tohru bowed politely. "It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Naka."

"Oh you're so polite! What a delightful young lady you are!" Mrs. Naka exclaimed.

Tohru blushed. "Thank you, but I'm just behaving the way my mom taught me."

"Hey, Tohru!" Suki called as she came down the hall, a bag slung over her shoulder.

"Hey, Suki." Tohru called back.

Suki reached the door and bent over to pull on her shoes. She then hugged her mother, "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay," Mrs. Naka said and then she looked at Tohru, "It was very nice meeting you. Now you girls have fun."

Tohru pulled on her shoes and looked up at Mrs. Naka. "It was nice to meet you, too. I'm sure we'll have fun."

The two girls walked out the door and headed for the Sohma house. "You seem to be in a better mood, since you had your trip." Suki observed.

"Yes, Kyou helped me work it out." Tohru answered.

"How did he do that?"

"He taught me how to get angry." Tohru answered.

Suki cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"He took me to a little work out room and told me to get angry at a punching bag."

"Wow, I bet that did feel good."

"Yeah." Tohru answered.

The two girls walked the rest of the way in silence. When they finally reached the house they were greeted at the door by Shigure.

"Hello, again, Suki!" He sang. "It's so nice to see you again!"

"Nice to see you again, Shigure."

Suki and Tohru walked up to Tohru's room so Suki could put her stuff up.

Tohru sat on her bed and patted the space next to her for Suki to set down. Suki sat beside her and looked depressed. "At school I keep uup a brave face and ignore them, but they just won't stop."

"What have they been doing?" Tohru asked already knowing this was about Yuki's fan girls.

"They keep taunting me. They just won't stop. I've never done anything to them. What business is it of theirs to tell me who can be friends with and who I can like?"

"I don't understand it either." Tohru replied. "They have no right to say anything."

"I've stood up to them time and time again, but they just won't stop. The only time they would stop would be if a teacher or U-o and Hana would stop them."

"I don't think they realize what they are doing." Tohru said. "My mom always said that people get so focused on reaching a goal that they will do anything for that goal and they don't think about who they are hurting."

"I just don't understand what it's going to take to make them stop." Suki spoke and just before the tears came rushing down her face.

Tohru pulled her friend in a hug and just let her cry.

Kyou had been standing outside the door for a few minutes. He was on his way to the kitchen when he heard the girls talking. _I know exactly who they'll listen to._ Kyou thought. He changed direction and headed to his cousin's room. He burst through the door and was greeted by his cousin.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, but this is important."

"Spit it out then." Yuki replied.

"Those stupid fan girls of yours have been harassing Suki and long before she came they've harassed Tohru. They won't listen to anybody who tells them to quit. _You _need to do something about it. _You_ need to talk to them. I'm sure that if _you_ stood up to them, they would leave everyone else alone." Kyou spoke, his tone accusing.

Yuki sighed and sat on his bed. "I hate to admit it, but you are right."

That stopped Kyou up short. He wasn't expecting Yuki to agree with him. He started to walk out, but Yuki stopped him.

"Before you go, there's something I need to ask you. I was actually going to look for you when you came in."

Kyou turned back around in the doorway. "What do you need?" He asked uncertain.

"I want to tell someone that I like her, but I don't know how." Yuki admitted.

"You mean Suki?"

"How did you know?"

"It's not that hard to tell."

"Well, how do you think I should tell her?"

"Before you tell her, you really need to tell your psycho fan club where to get off."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because of them, she is in there crying to Tohru, right now."

"Oh, okay, but then how should I tell her?"

"Let me talk to Tohru about it. She knows Suki better than I do."

"You aren't going to talk to her now?"

"Of course not."

"Ok, okay."

Kyou turned back to leave and as he left he heard Yuki mumble, "Thanks."

The two cousins may have finally found a way to get along. If only Tohru knew.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Monday and time to go back to school. Tohru headed down the stairs to make breakfast. She decided to let Suki sleep. She was in the kitchen fixing the eggs when Kyou entered. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

Tohru giggled and turned her head to kiss his cheek. "Good morning." She greeted.

"Good morning." He said as he kissed her cheek again.

"Not in front of the food!" Shigure sang coming into the room. "I can't believe you two are going at it in the kitchen!"

Kyou quickly knocked Shigure out. Tohru let out a giggle and continued to make breakfast. After a few minutes of silence, Kyou spoke, "So there's this guy and he likes this girl, but he's not sure how to tell her."

"Yuki likes Suki?" Tohru asked turning to him, her eyes bright.

"How did you know?" He asked.

Tohru giggled. "Just a lucky guess. Maybe because Suki told me that she likes Yuki."

Kyou grinned. "That works out, but how do you think Yuki should tell her?"

Tohru thought for a minute. Then she knew exactly what to say. She told Kyou the idea and he agreed that it was perfect.

Later, the group headed to school. Kyou walked a little ways ahead with Yuki to tell him of the plan and to ask if he was finally going to tell those crazy girls off. Tohru and Suki walked behind the boys and talked about what the day might bring.

Once at school, U-o and Hana met the gang. "Oh, Tohru, we have missed you." Hana said.

"Glad to have you back." U-o said.

The other Sohmas were there waiting. Yuki cleared his throat. "I have something important that I need to do today. I've already had it approved by the principal. I would like all of you to join me in the conference room."

"Sure." They all said.

The group walked to the rather large conference room and Yuki directed them to set in chairs behind him. They took their seats and then watched as the Prince Yuki Fan Club came filed in the room. Yuki directed them to set and stood at a podium.

"I have called you all here for a very special reason." Yuki began.

The fan girls seemed awe-struck by Yuki, but gave glares to Tohru and Suki as well as to U-o and Hana.

"I am appalled by your behavior." Yuki said clearly, shocking the fan girls. "I do not nor will I ever like any of you girls in the same way that you like me. I also believe that your obsession with me has gone way too far. You have hurt people that I care for very deeply. If you girls really cared anything about me you wouldn't have hurt these people."

"But Prince Yuki we are only trying to protect you." One of the girls said.

"From what exactly?" Yuki asks. "From someone that's not in your club becoming involved with me?"

The girl bit her lip.

"Besides what right is it of yours to say who can and can't be a part of my life? Who are you to hurt the people I care about? Who are you to say how my life should be? How is my life any of your business?"

All of the girls sat silently.

"Get your own lives and but out of mine. I will be friends with whomever I wish and you are going to have to get over that. It's my life and I am in control of it, not you. Now please just leave me and all of the people I care about alone."

The fan girls looked ashamed. In trying to secure Yuki for themselves that had hurt him. By hurting those people close to him, they hurt him. They stood and slowly walked out of the room.

Kyou stood up and clapped. "I never thought that I would say this, but I'm proud of you."

Tohru, Suki, U-o, and Hana all stared at Yuki in disbelief.

"What?" Yuki said turning to them.

"I never knew you had it in you to be like that." U-o said.

Tohru was brought back to the night the curse was broken. She thought about how Yuki finally stood up to Akito. Yuki was standing up to the people who had hurt him and hurt those he cared about. The curse being broken freed him to do things he had never done before. It was freeing all of the Sohmas.


	7. Chapter 7

A week passed and the Prince Yuki Fan Club announced that it was no longer in existence. The girls no longer bothered anyone and every girl that wished was free to talk to Yuki if they wished. Still not many did. They were either afraid it was a trick or just afraid to talk to Yuki. Yuki was fine with all of this.

"When are ya gonna do it already?" Kyou asked him one day.

"Do what?" Yuki asked trying to think of some way to avoid this conversation.

"You know exactly what I mean. When are you gonna tell Suki you like her?"

"I'm waiting for the right time." Yuki answered. "I mean what if it doesn't work out then I've lost a great friend?"

"You'll never know unless you try." Kyou said.

Yuki suddenly having an idea said, "How long did it take you to tell Tohru you liked her?"

"That's different!" Kyou said immediately going on the defensive.

"How?" Yuki inquired.

"She knew about the curse. She knew what I really was. She lives in the same house as us!" Kyou shouted.

Yuki's eyes widened. It really was different. At the beginning of Kyou and Tohru's relationship, Tohru couldn't hug Kyou without him turning into a cat. Tohru had known him and loved him in the curse, Suki knew Yuki before the curse ended, but she knew nothing of the curse. Kyou had taken a larger gamble than Yuki was going to take. "You're right." Yuki admitted.

Kyou blinked. "Wait, did you just say what I think you said?"

"Yes, but I won't be repeating it." Yuki said with a sly smile.

Kyou returned the smile. Then he let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" Yuki asked.

"I was just thinking about what Tohru might say if she were seeing this."

"Seeing what?"

"Us kinda getting along." Kyou answered.

"She'd probably be jumping for joy."

"Yeah probably."

The boys finished getting ready for school and came downstairs. Tohru was in the kitchen finishing up the egg rolls she was making. The boys joined Shigure in the dining room and waited for Tohru to bring in the breakfast. Soon the food was brought in and quickly devoured.

The gang headed off to school Suki met up with them half way. She and Yuki walked side by side talking. Kyou walked with his arm around Tohu's waist. He would periodically lean over and give her a peck on the cheek.

When they arrived at school, they were greeted as usual by the other Sohmas, U-o, and Hana.

"I'm not sure I can ever get used to you, two together." U-o said as she looked at Kyou and Tohru.

Kyou glared at her.

"I know exactly what you mean." Hana agreed. "Our sweet little Tohru and the angry Kyou."

Kyou looked very angry, not helping his case at all.

Tohru wrapped her arms around Kyou and hugged herself close to him. Kyou instantly calmed and held Tohru close.

"It does appear that Tohru has tamed the beast." Hana whispered to U-o.

Luckily Kyou was unable to hear the whisper.

Hana then looked at Tohru and Suki. "I was just telling U-o that I wanted to have a slumber party at my house. You are both coming?"

"When is it?" Tohru asked.

"Friday."

Tohru smiled. "Alright, it sounds like fun."

"Yes, it does." Suki chimed in with a big smile.

"You, know what this means?" Momiji asked looking at the boys.

"What?" Yuki asked.

"Friday we are going to have to have a guy's night!" Momiji answered.

Yuki and Kyou both looked unenthused.

Before anyone could say anything, the bell rang and everyone headed to their first period classes. When the day ended, Tohru and the Sohmas headed back to Shigure's. Tohru went to her room to change and then began to work on dinner. Shigure and the boys sat in the dining room.

"Shigure?" Momiji asked.

"Yes?"

"One of Tohru's friends is having a slumber party Friday and I was wondering, if we could stay here Friday?" Momiji said.

Yuki and Kyou were behind Momiji and shaking their heads, "no."

Shigure, however, ignored the pair. "That sounds like a wonderful idea!"

"Yay!" Momiji said jumping for joy.

Tohru came in and placed the food on the table. Salmon and rice balls. Everyone quickly devoured the food. When dinner was over, the teens sat and played a game of Rich Man Poor Man. Yuki won, which made Kyou angry.

After Kyou calmed down, the group decided to watch a movie. They told Tohru to pick and since she didn't want to pick something the boys wouldn't like, she picked an action movie and she even made some popcorn. Yuki popped the movie in the DVD player and Kyou pulled Tohru in his lap on the couch.

Half way through the movie Tohru fell asleep in Kyou's arms. Kyou looked down at her sleeping face and smiled. He kissed her forehead and held her tight. When the movie was over, Hatori came and picked up the younger Sohma boys and took them home. Yuki went up to his room and Shigure went to his study to write more.

Kyou carried Tohru to her room and laid her in bed. He pulled the covers over her and tucked her in. He stared at her sleeping face for a moment and smiled. _She looks so beautiful and peaceful. I love her so much._ He thought to himself. Then he kissed her forehead and started for the door.

"Hmm, Kyou." She mumbled.

Kyou stopped with his hand on the door and turned around. He saw that she was still asleep. He smiled. She was dreaming about him.

"I love you." She mumbled again, in her sleep. "Kyou."

"I love you too, Tohru." Kyou said as he walked out the door.

Friday soon arrived. When school let out, the girls were to head one way and the guys another. Kyou gave Tohru a kiss and hugged her tight. "I'm going to miss you." He said.

Tohru grinned. "I'm going to miss you, too, but it's only for one night."

"At least you get to spend it with your friends. I have to spend it with my family." Kyou said.

Tohru laughed. "It won't be so bad. Besides it's just Haru and Momiji."

"True. It's not that stupid snake." Kyou said. He kissed Tohru again and said, "Have fun."

"Okay and you try to have fun, too." She said and kissed his cheek.

"Oh will you two just hurry up!" U-o sighed, exasperated. Then she grabbed Tohru's arm and pulled her away. "You will see her again tomorrow."

Tohru waved as she and the other girls headed to Hana's house. Kyou sighed and headed home with the other Sohmas. _It's going to be a long night._ Kyou thought to himself with a resigned sigh.


	8. Chapter 8

The girls reached Hana's house and put their stuff up in her room. They decided to go ahead and get into their pajamas. They sat in a circle on Hana's floor and began talking.

"Tohru, what do you see in Orange Top?" U-o asked.

Tohru looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"She means, why are you with him?" Hana interjected.

"Don't get us wrong," U-o said, "we are happy for you, but we are just trying to understand your relationship."

Tohru smiled. "Oh, well that's an easy question. I love him."

"But why?" U-o asked.

"It's the little things I guess." Tohru said. "He's very thoughtful and kind and caring."

"Are we even talking about the same person?" U-o asked.

"I guess it's the Kyou, that only I get to see." Tohru said. "He's suffered a lot in his life and that's why he seems angry all of the time, but he just needed someone who loves him and accepts him for who he really is."

"What kind of suffering?" U-o asked, her curiosity piqued.

Tohru thought for a moment trying to choose her words carefully. "I'm not sure that I should. I don't really think it's my place."

"You can't tell us something like that and not finish it!" U-o griped.

"It is rather rude, Tohru." Hana chimed in.

Tohru thought. She didn't want to reveal the secret and she also didn't feel right talking about this. "Can we please just leave it at…he has some family issues?"

"What kind of family issues?" the three other girls all asked.

By this point Tohru was getting rather angry. _I want them to understand Kyou, but I don't feel right telling his story._ "Can we please just drop it?" Tohru asked tears stinging her eyes and her face slightly resembling Kyou's when he becomes angry.

"Okay." They all said realizing that they were upsetting Tohru.

U-o walked over to Tohru and hugged her. "Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry."

"Yes, I am sorry too. I should not have pressured you like that." Hana said as she joined the hug.

"I'm sorry." Suki spoke simply as she, too, joined the hug.

"It's okay." Tohru said. "I want you guys to understand Kyou, but I don't feel right telling his story."

"It's okay, Tohru. We should talk about something else." Suki said.

"Well, we are kinda on the subject of boys." U-o mentioned looking slyly at Suki.

"What are you wanting to know?" Suki asked.

"What's goin' on with you and the prince?" U-o asked.

"Yes, do tell." Hana added.

Suki blushed. "Nothing. We are just good friends."

"Then why are you blushing?" U-o asked.

"Do you wish something were happening" Hana inquired.

"Maybe." Suki answered.

"That means she does." Tohru said brightly.

Suki looked at her. "How do you know?"

"It's hard not to fall for the Sohmas." Tohru replied with a knowing smile.

"If anyone knows that, it's our Tohru." U-o teased.

Tohru grinned.

"Think you'll tell him?" U-o asked.

"I don't know. I mean…I'm not sure if he likes me back. What if I tell him and he rejects me? Then our friendship is ruined!" Suki said almost panicking.

Tohru looked at her knowingly. "That's exactly how I felt before Kyou and I told each other how we feel."

"How did you tell Kyou that you like him?"

Tohru blushed. "Well, he'd told me how he felt first, but he kept going on about how he thought I could never feel the same about him so I…interrupted him."

"How did you interrupt him?" Suki asked.

"I kissed him." Tohru replied blushing at her forwardness that day.

"You?" Suki replied shocked.

Tohru nodded.

"We were very surprised, too, when we found out." Hana said simply. "Can you imagine our surprise that our sweet Tohru could have been so bold?"

The four girls broke out into laughter.

"Well, I could never be that forward with Yuki, but should I tell him?"

"Yes, you should." Tohru replied.

"Do you think he likes me back?"

"I think so. I mean you are very pretty and you guys have a lot in common." Tohru answered, trying to hide the fact that she knows that he really does.

"Okay, I'll tell him tomorrow."

"It's settled then." U-o said with a laugh.

The girls continued talking well into the night. They laughed and shared many secrets. It was a night they would always remember.


	9. Chapter 9

Kyou walked home with the other Sohmas, rather annoyed that the little "brats" were staying over. Momiji was smiling and jumping as they reached Shigure's house, unaware that he was annoying Kyou even more. They walked in the door and took off their shoes and headed to the living room.

"There's my wonderful little brother! Come and give your best brother a hug!" Sang Aya as he sprang from his chair and headed straight for Yuki.

Yuki's eyes widened. _This is not happening!_ He thought to himself as he dodged his brother's attack.

"Awe, he's playing a game with me!" Aya said as he hit the floor. Then he changed direction and ran after Yuki.

Yuki ran to his room and locked the door. _Why me?_ He thought as he looked for a way out. _Well, now I know how Kyou felt running from Kagura all these years._

"Oh, come on little brother! Didn't you miss your amazing big brother?"

"No!"

"Just leave him alone." Came the calming voice of Hatori.

"Alright." Aya said easily obeying.

Yuki listened to their retreating footsteps and sighed when they were gone.

Downstairs Kyou was yelling at Shigure for inviting "that annoying snake."

"Calm down, Kyou-Kyou."

"Don't call me that!" Kyou shouted and threw his fist into Shigure's face.

"No need to get violent now." Shigure said in a placating tone.

Kyou just glared at him. "That snake better stay outta my room!" Kyou shouted and then went to his room and slammed and locked the door.

Hatori and Aya entered the room and took seats on the couch. "This is going to be a fun night." Hatori said dryly, with a hint of sarcasm.

"If I didn't know any better Hari, I'd say you didn't want to be around us." Shigure teased.

Hatori just sat and let out a small sigh. "I meant to say long night."

Later all of the boys came down and decided to try and see how this would work out. All sat in their pajamas and were silent. Shigure decided he would be the one to break the silence. "I wonder what the girls are doing now?"

"Having more fun than us." Kyou answered.

"Probably." Yuki added.

"I bet they are having a pillow fight!" Shigure sang. "In their cute little pajamas and getting all hot and sweaty…" Shigure was interrupted by two fists in his face, one from Yuki and one from Kyou.

"I bet they aren't having a pillow fight." Aya interrupted. "I bet they are practicing their kissing on each other."

Aya's face made a new friend of Kyou's fist. "That's my girlfriend you're talking about!"

"Oh and you two have kissed! I bet she learned from her friends!" Aya said, unable to stop himself.

Kyou hit him again. "Do you want to die today?" Kyou shouted at him.

"No, but I love thinking about the girls." Aya replied.

"You really should shut up, because I won't stop him if he does kill you." Hatori spoke and then took a sip of coffee.

Aya promptly shut his mouth. No matter what he said, he really didn't have a death wish and as always, he would listen to Hari.

Shigure was now recovered and was ready to cause some mischief. "If you really want to talk about girls, we could talk about Yuki's love interest."

Aya's eyes brightened. "Really? Do tell little brother. I want to know everything about her."

"I don't want to tell you anything." Yuki answered.

"Is that because you are in love with Tohru?" Aya inquired.

"No!" Yuki shouted.

"Oh that must be it! Kyou you are not good enough for Tohru. You should step aside and let my little brother have a chance. He's much b…" Aya really didn't know when to keep his mouth shut, because he was once again cut off by Kyou's fists of furry.

"I don't like Miss Honda like that. She's like a sister to me." Yuki said.

"That's right. It's that new girl Suki." Shigure sang.

"How did you know?" Yuki asked his eyes wide then he turned to Kyou, "You told him!" He accused.

"No! I didn't! Anyone who has seen you two together can tell that you like each other!" Kyou shouted.

"He's right." Shigure said. "I saw the way you look at her when she comes here. Also it is my house and your room is right above my study. I overheard you telling Kyou about your crush."

Aya sat up rubbing his head. "Oh, why did you tell the cat? Why didn't you come to me? I'm your big brother. I could help you. I know the matters of the heart better than him."

"I didn't want to talk to you about it." Yuki said glaring at his brother. "I don't want your help."

Haru looked over at Yuki. "You really like Suki?"

Yuki nodded.

Momiji bounced up. "I think that's great! You should tell her!"

Yuki glared at Shigure. "Thank you so much." He said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Shigure answered in his usual cheerful manner.

Yuki sighed and sat down. He might as well face the music. No one was going to leave him alone about this. "I'm not sure how to tell her. I mean the idea you and Miss Honda," Yuki began looking at Kyou, "came up with is a good one, but I'm not sure it's the right way."

"Then tell her however you think would be best." Kyou said.

"But I'm not sure what that is. Besides what if she doesn't feel the same way about me?"

"Pish posh, little brother. How could any girl not like you? You are my little brother and though, not quite as amazing as me, you are still quite a bit amazing."

Yuki's eyebrow twitched as he tried to remain calm. "I'm serious. I could lose a really good friend if she doesn't feel the same way."

Just then the phone rang. "I'll get it." Kyou said darting for the other room. He picked up the phone on the second ring. "Hello."

"Kyou." Came the only voice Kyou wanted to hear.

"Tohru!" He said his face brightening with a smile.

"How are things going over there?" she asked.

"Okay…except Aya is here, too."

"I'm sorry. Are he and Yuki doing any better?"

"Not really. Yuki is trying to keep from hitting him."

"That's something I guess."

"Are the other girls around?" Kyou asked.

"No. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"What are you guys doing?"

"Just talking. Mostly about how Yuki likes Suki." Kyou could hear Tohru giggle. "What's so funny?"

"We've been talking about how Suki likes Yuki. We've been trying to get her to tell him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We need to get them to tell each other."

"Yes we do. How do you think we should do it?"

Kyou could practically hear the wheels in Tohru's head turning before she spoke. "We should just get them alone together."

"How should we do that?" Kyou asked.

"We could all meet for lunch tomorrow and we could all suddenly leave the table and leave them alone together."

"I like the way you think." Kyou said a sly smile on his face.

A giggle came from the receiver. "Where should we meet at?"

Kyou thought for a moment. "How about the diner by the shopping center?"

"Okay, that sounds perfect. I'll let the girls know."

"I'll let Yuki know. With any luck the others won't come."

Tohru giggled again. "They really aren't that bad."

"And you haven't been putting up with them your whole life."

"Tomorrow will be here before you know it." Tohru replied.

Kyou grinned. "I should let you get back to your slumber party."

"Okay. I love you Kyou."

"I love you, too, Tohru."

The two hung up. Kyou headed back out to the living room.

"Who was that?" Shigure asked.

"It was Tohru." He answered.

"What was she up to?" Shigure inquired.

"Nothing." Kyou answered.

Later the boys headed to their rooms. Kyou pulled Yuki into his.

"What?" Yuki asked.

"Tohru wants us to meet her and the other girls for lunch tomorrow. I thought I would say something away from your brother so he wouldn't try to come."

"Oh. Thanks."

Then Yuki headed for his own room. He fell asleep that night dreaming about Suki.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Yuki and Kyou woke up before everyone else. They made sure to get dressed quietly and snuck out of the house. They still had a couple of hours before they were to meet the girls.

"What should we do?" Yuki asked a little dazed from the early start.

"I don't know." Kyou answered a little confused by the situation. _I'm not sure I'll get used to this. Actually kinda getting along with the rat. _"We could always find a spot and go back to what we do best."

"What do you mean by that?"

"We could always fight." Kyou answered.

Yuki smiled. "You think you can beat me now?"

Kyou nodded.

"Where could we go?"

"We could go to Shishou's."

"Okay." Yuki agreed and then getting into the competitive spirit added, "Race you there?"

"You're on." Kyou said and then took off.

Yuki took off after him.

The two were neck and neck. It was a terribly close race. At the last minute Kyou pulled ahead and reached the door first.

Shishou looked up from the table he was sitting at. He watched as Kyou raced in and then Yuki in shortly after. "What brings you two here?" Shishou asked.

Kyou answered breathlessly, "We have some time to kill and want to fight. Figured this was the best place to do it."

Shishou smiled. "Alright, but first you two need to catch your breath." He said as he motioned for them to have a seat.

The two boys took sat down and helped themselves to some water. When they had rested long enough, they went and changed ad met on the floor. They bowed and then began fighting. Yuki threw some punches at Kyou, but Kyou blocked and dodged every one of them. Kyou gave some kicks to Yuki and actually made contact a couple of times. Yuki kicked at Kyou and made contact. They both threw several punches and kicks at each other, a few making contact, but most were blocked. Finally, Kyou landed a punch on Yuki that knocked him to the ground. Shishou called the match to an end and Kyou was the winner.

Kyou gave Yuki his hand and helped him back up, with a huge smile on his face. "I finally won." Kyou said as Yuki got on his feet.

"Yes you did."

They then got ready and headed off to meet the girls. Kyou couldn't wait to see Tohru. He wanted to tell her about his finally beating Yuki. When they were able to see the girls Kyou took off running. Tohru turned around with a big smile on her face as Kyou raced towards her.

"Kyou…" She said just as Kyou grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss filled with excitement. He moved his hands from her shoulders to wrap his arms around her waist and pulled her close so that her body pressed against his.

Yuki had just reached the group and watched as Kyou planted the powerful lip-lock on Tohru. The girls stared at the couple wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

When Kyou finally pulled away, Tohru's cheeks were bright red. "What was that for?" She asked a little breathless.

Kyou grinned at her. "I'm just in a really good mood and I really wanted to kiss you like that." He then kissed her cheek.

"Enough with the PDA already!" U-o shouted glaring at Kyou.

Kyou glared back and Tohru just blushed harder.

"You guys ready to go eat or what?" Suki said trying to ease the tension that had been caused.

"That sounds like a good idea." Yuki said.

Everyone else nodded and they walked inside. They took a table and placed their orders. After a few minutes U-o and Hana decided they needed to go to the bathroom. A few more minutes later, Kyou told Tohru there was something he wanted to show her and they headed off in a random direction. Yuki and Suki were now all alone at the table.

The two set in silent for a few minutes and then they both tried to speak at the same time. "You go ahead, Miss Naka." Yuki said politely.

"No you can go ahead, Yuki." She said.

Then they were both silent for a few minutes. Then at the exact same time they said, "I like you." They looked at each other in surprise.

"You like me?" Suki asked in total disbelief.

Yuki nodded. "And you like me?"

Suki nodded and her cheeks turned red.

"Would you like to go out on a date…sometime?" Yuki asked.

"I would like that." Suki answered with a shy smile.

Yuki reached over and took Suki's hand. Both of their faces were red.

Just then U-o and Hana came back to the table. They looked at Yuki and Suki's intertwined hands on the table. Both girls smiled. "So you two finally told each other?" U-o asked.

Both Yuki and Suki's cheeks were red as they nodded.

"I wonder where Tohru and Orange Top are." U-o said.

"It is strange. You'd think they'd be back by now." Hana replied.

"Maybe we should go and look for them?" Suki suggested glad to have the attention no longer on her.

"Good idea." Yuki said also glad to be out of the spot light.

Before they could go looking for Kyou and Tohru, the couple came back to the table. Tohru looked at Yuki holding Suki's hand on the table and beamed. "So you guys are together?" she asked.

They nodded, their cheeks still red. Then Suki looked up at Kyou and Tohru. One of the ribbons in Tohru's hair was undone and her hair was tangled and a bit messy. Kyou's hair was a hot mess and he was wearing a huge smile. "It looks like you two had a good time." Suki commented flinging the attention to Tohru.

Tohru blushed. "What are you talking about?" She asked trying to play innocent.

Hana pulled a compact mirror out of her pocket, opened it, and handed it to Tohru. "I believe she is referring to this."

Tohru looked at her reflection. Her cheeks turned a bright red. She handed the compact back and headed to the bathroom. U-o and Hana followed her and Suki stood up and followed as well. She wanted to hear all about this.

Kyou sat back down at his seat and raked his hands through his hair. He couldn't help but smile. Yuki just looked at him. "What did you do to Miss Honda?"

"I didn't do anything. We were just kissing." Kyou answered.

"Her hair was all messed up and so was yours!"

"Just calm down. I wasn't kissing her against her will or anything like that." Kyou said anger creeping into his voice. "I wouldn't make her do anything that she didn't want to do. I love her." Kyou said.

"I know." Yuki said. Then they sat in silence.

In the lady's room, Tohru stood in front of the mirror fixing her hair. U-o, Hana, and Suki came in and stood behind her. "What has happened to our sweet, innocent little Tohru?" Hana inquired.

"What do you mean?" Tohru asked her cheeks fire engine red.

"She means why were you and Orangie making out?" U-o replied.

Tohru's face was so red, Suki wondered how she hadn't passed out, seeing as how all of the blood was in her face. "We wanted to." Tohru answered.

"But why?" U-o asked.

"I don't know. We just felt like it." Tohru answered, not looking at them.

"You really wanted to?" Hana asked in disbelief. "Our sweet little Tohru."

Tohru turned around on her friends and glared. "I like kissing him. He's my boyfriend and I love him. What other reason could I need besides that?" Before anyone could say anything else, Tohru ran out of the bathroom and out of the restaurant.

The other three girls stood in the bathroom stunned. They then walked back out to the table and took their seats. "Where's Tohru?" Kyou asked.

"She didn't come back out here?" U-o asked.

"No." Yuki answered. "Is Miss Honda okay?"

"What happened?" Kyou asked his voice rather angry.

"We were just talking to her and she got mad and ran out. I'd almost think we had been talking to you and not her as mad as she was." U-o answered.

Kyou got up and ran out of the restaurant and started looking for Tohru. _What could have gotten into her? What made her so angry?_ Kyou thought to himself and then he smiled. _At least she's starting to let her emotions out instead of keeping them bottled up._ Kyou knew exactly where she would be and he ran there as fast as he could.


	11. Chapter 11

Kyou found Tohru by her mother's grave. _Just where I thought she'd be._ He thought as he approached her. "Tohru?" He said gently as he knelt beside her. "Are you okay?"

Tohru said nothing, she just wordlessly flung herself in Kyou's arms. Kyou noticed that she wasn't crying. _Thank goodness._ He thought as he stroked her hair. _I think she's just in shock._ "What's wrong Tohru? What happened?" He asked.

"I went into the bathroom to fix my hair and U-o and Hana followed me into the bathroom and started asking me all kinds of questions. Suki came in too, but she didn't say much." Tohru answered her tone frustrated.

"What were they asking you questions about?" Kyou asked trying to figure out what would cause such a reaction from Tohru.

Tohru sighed. "It wasn't just today. Today just pushed me to my limits. Last night at the slumber party they were asking me questions...they just...they don't understand and I wish they could. I just don't get why they don't."

Kyou furrowed his brow in confusion. "What don't they understand?"

"They just don't understand why I love you." she answered.

"Well I'm still trying to understand that one myself." Kyou said.

Tohru pulled back and gazed at him. "You make me happy. You're kind and loving and you make me feel safe; like nothing bad is ever goning to happen to me. Why wouldn't I love you?"

Kyou smiled at Tohru. "And that is one of the many reasons why I love you." He said and gently kissed her lips. "You see and bring out the best in me."

Tohru grinned up at Kyou. "See, you make everything better."

"What do you mean?" He asked grinning.

"I can be having the worst day ever and you know just what I need to feel better." She answered.

Kyou pressed his forehead to Tohru's. He lifted his hand to stroke her cheek. "I love it when you smile...and blush. It's adorable. You are adorable and the most beautiful woman in the world."

Tohru's cheeks reddened. She glared at him playfully and he glared back just as playfully. "You just had to go and make me blush." She teased.

"I told you, I like it when you blush. It looks lovely on you." Kyou replied.

"I thought you said you _loved_ it when I blush and that it's _adorable_." She said her tone still playfully teasing.

"That too." Kyou remarked.

Tohru just laughed.

"I love to hear you laugh, too." He said stroking her bottom lip. Then he moved his hand under her chin and pulled her lips to his.

"Okay, maybe now I can see why she's with you." came U-o's voice.

The young couple broke apart and looked up to see not only U-o, but Hana, Suki, and Yuki all standing there. Kyou glared back at the group. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." Hana answered.

Then U-o and Hana walked over to Tohru and hugged her. "We're sorry." they said in unison.

"We should have just left it alone." Hana said.

"If Kyou makes you happy, we should have just left you alone. Even if we don't understand it, we should just understand that you know what's best for you." U-o said.

"Yes." Hana simply said.

"It's okay. I know you meant well." Tohru replied.

"Now can I have my girlfriend back?" Kyou asked slightly annoyed that their moment had been ruined.

"No." The two girls answered in unison.

Tohru giggled and pulled out of her friends' arms and found her way back into Kyou's. "They say no, but I say yes."

They all decided to head back to Shigure's house. Yuki and Kyou praying that Aya would be gone. Little did the gang know that they were being watched.

"When do we move in?" one of the men watching them asked into a phone.

The voice on the other end of the phone answered and the man smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

The gang made it back to the house and unfortuneately for Kyou and Yuki (especially Yuki), Aya was still there.

"There you two are!" Shigure sang.

"You are sneaky!" Aya interrupted. Then he looked to see Yuki holding the hand of a girl he had never seen before. "And who is this enchanting creature?" He asked giving the girl a once over. "Are you a new princess?"

Suki looked at Yuki confused. "Who is this guy?"

"Unfortunately, he's my older brother." Yuki answered with a sigh.

Suki's ice blue orbs widened. "Really?" She asked.

"Yes, I am Yuki's amazing older brother and I ma very pleased to meet you." Aya said with a flourish. He bowed and took her hand and kissed the air above it three times. "I am Ayame Sohma. Please call me Aya?"

"I'm Suki Naka. It's very nice to meet you Aya." She said with a giggle.

Yuki looked agitated. His eyebrow twitched. His brother was driving him nuts.

"Ayame why don't you leave them alone. We really should be going back to Sohma House." came the calm voice of Hatori.

"Who is that?" Suki asked.

"That's Hatori. He's my cousin and the family doctor." Yuki answered.

"I really don't want to leave yet, but I guess I will." Aya said.

"Oh my love you are leaving already?" Shigure sang dramatically.

"I must." Aya sang back just as dramatically.

Yuki looked at Hatori. "How have you put up with these two all of these years?"

"I have learned to tune them out." Hatori answered. "It takes practice."

Yuki sighed.

Suki giggled and squeezed his hand.

Yuki looked at her and couldn't help but smile. Just her being there and holding his hand made everything better.

Before long, Aya, Hatori, Haru, and Momiji were all gone. All who remained in the house were: Kyou, Tohru, Yuki, Suki, U-o, Hana, and Shigure. They all sat in the living room watching a movie and munching on popcorn. After the movie was over, Suki, U-o, and Hana left and headed back to their houses.

Tohru and the Sohmas got ready and went to bed. They quickly fell asleep and were all dreaming sweet dreams. In the middle of the night Tohru's window slid silently open and a man dressed in black entered the room. He gently picked up Tohru and handed her out the window to another man dressed in black. They hopped into a van and boud her ankles and wrists and then drove off into the night.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it's so short. I will update soon and I would like to give a big thank to all of those who have read and reviewed this story. I would especially like to thank Esther-chan for your reviews and encouragement.**


	13. Chapter 13

Kyou woke early the next morning and decided to go to the kitchen and make breakfast for Tohru. He fixed egg rolls and poured her a gkass of orange juice. He put the food on a tray and carried it upstairs to her room. He knocked and when he heard no answer went inside. "Good morning." He said and then noticed that Tohru was nowhere to be seen. He sat the tray down and went to teh bathroom to look for her. She wasn't there. She wasn't in the kitchen, the living room, the dining room, or the laundry room. He searched the entire house, but couldn't find her. He went back up to her room and walked over to the open window. He noticed a ladder against the house. Then he noticed tire tracks in the yard.

Kyou ran out of the room screaming, "Wake up! Tohru's gone!"

A sleepy Yuki came out of his room. "What are you shouting about?"

"What's going on?" Shigure asked coming out of his room.

"I went to take Tohru some breakfast in bed, but she wasn't there. I looked all over the house and she's nowhere!" Kyou said panicked. "Her window is open and there's a ladder and tire tracks!"

Both Yuki and Shigure were now awake. They followed Kyou back to Tohru's room and saw exactly what he was talking about. Shigure went downstairs and called the police and all of the Sohmas.

The police soon arrived and so did the other Sohmas. "How long has she been missing?" asked a police officer.

"I'm not quite sure. We woke up and she wasn't here anymore." Shigure answered.

"What was the last time you saw her?"

"About ten o'clock last night."

"And what time did you discover she was missing this morning?"

"About six."

"Was there a ransome note?"

"Not that I have found."

The police officer sighed. "Unless she has been missing twenty-four hours or there are obvious signs of a kidnapping, I'm afraid there is nothing we can do at this point. For all we know she snuck out last night."

Kyou glared at the officer. "But Tohru would never do that!"

"Please, calm down young man. There's nothing I can do. I'm sorry. If she hasn't returned by ten i'clock tonight then call us, but until then, there's nothing we can do." with that the police officer turned around and left.

"We have to find her." Kyou declared gkaring at the floor.

"Don't worry Kyou. We will."

"I bet that stupid Yanki and that phsychic can help." Kyou said and ran to the phone to call Tohru's friends. Once they heard that Tohru was missing they rushed over to the house.

"We're here." U-o said breathless, as she had run the whole way.

"What can we do to help?" Hana asked composed even though she too had run.

"Whatever you can to find Tohru." Kyou answered.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Hatori went to answer it. In walked Tohru's grandfather. "I heard my granddaughter is missing. Thank you for calling me Shigure."

"You're welcome." Shigure said with a polite bow.

"Have you called the police?" the old man asked.

"Yes, but they said that there's nothing they can do until she's been missing for twenty-four hours."

"I suspected as much. The police are useless. I can't understand why my grandson wants to be one."

"What are we doing just sitting around here talking? We need to be out searching for her!" Kyou shouted frustrated.

"I agree. I'll stay here if you don't mind." said Tohru's grandfather. "I'm too old to be out for too long."

"That would be fine. You are welcome in my home." Shigure said.

"Thank you."

Then everyone grouped together and formed search parties. Kyou, U-o, Hana, and Yuki all formed a group. Shigure, Aya, and Hatori formed another group. Haru, Kagura, and Momiji formed another. Everyone else stayed behind with Tohru's grandfather, including Shishou.

Each search party had a cell phone taht had all the other number prgrammed into them. They headed out and began the search for Tohru. On the way Yuki called Suki and she joined the search.

_We have to find her and I'm gonna kill whoever took her._ Kyou thought as he searched for his love.


	14. Chapter 14

Tohru woke up in a dimly lit room. She tried to stretch, but found that she couldn't move her arms or legs. She was laying on something hard and there was a musty, moldy smell in the air. She looked down at her legs, they were bound by the ankles and her arms were secured behind her back at the wrists.

"Ah, I see you are awake now." Said a deep male voice.

Tohru looked up to see a tall figure standing above her in a black cloak, his face hidden. She wanted to scream, but she was too frightened.

"Don't be afraid, little one. Just as long as you cooperate you have nothing to fear from us. Do you understand?" the man asked.

Tohru nodded.

"If you have any questions feel free to ask them."

Tohru gulped. "W-where am I?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't answer that question. Try again."

"W-why am I-I here?" she asked frightened half to death.

"Ah, now that I can answer. I am part of a group that has unfinished business with your mother. We knew her before she became your mother." The man answered.

"B-but sh-she's dead. She died in a traffic accident." Tohru stammered.

"We don't think so." The man replied. "We think she went into hiding to try and protect you."

Tohru's brow furrowed in confusion. "But why kidnap me? I mean if she's hiding?"

The man grinned under his cloak. "The family you have been staying with is very powerful and I'm sure they will do anything to get you back. They will use the media to televise your disappearance and your mother will come out of hiding to save her daughter."

"But what…if y-you are…wr-wrong and she really is…dead?" Tohru gulped.

"Then I guess you will stay with us till we get tired of you."

"W-what will you do then?" she asked.

"You don't really want to know that." He answered. Then he turned and left.

Tohru was all alone. She tried to push herself up into a sitting position, but failed. She rolled over onto her back and tried to take in her surroundings. She saw pipes exposed and leaking on the walls. She could see large beams on a low ceiling and mold growing in corners. Her arms began to ache so she rolled back onto her side. She looked around more, but saw that there were no windows, only one door that was secured.

She tried to take her mind off of the mess she was in by thinking of home. She thought of Kyou, Yuki, and Shigure. She thought of making breakfast in the kitchen and Kyou coming down and sneaking behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek. She thought of Yuki, the walking zombie, trying to wake up for school. She thought of Shigure walking in on her and Kyou in the kitchen and teasing them, making her face turn red and Kyou get angry. _I know they are looking for me._ Tohru thought to herself. _I just don't think that they will ever find me._ Then the tears began to flow.

Another cloaked figure walked in the room. "Hello, sweetheart." Said a female voice from behind the cloak.

Tohru looked up at the black-clad figure, her eyes blurring from the tears. She didn't say anything, she just laid there and stared at the woman.

The woman bent down over Tohru and unbound her feet and arms. She then helped Tohru into a sitting position. "I'm sorry the boys were so rough on you." She said. "I know that this must be hard for you."

"My mom is dead. Why don't you just let me go?" Tohru asked the tears falling freely down her face.

The woman reached over and wiped her face. "I wish we could, but we can't. We have orders we have to obey." The woman answered.

Tohru sucked in her bottom lip. "Who are you guys?"

"Just people who knew your mother before she changed." She answered.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"I can't tell you that."

Tohru began to cry even harder. "I just want to go home."

The woman looked around and then pulled Tohru into her arms. "I'm sorry." She said in a soothing tone. "It's going to be okay." Then the woman pulled away and picked up a plate and handed it to Tohru. "You need to eat. I know it's not the greatest, but it will have to do."

Tohru poked at the food. It didn't look very good and she wasn't sure if she could trust this woman or not, but her stomach growled. She sighed and took a bite. It was cold and had no flavor, but she was starving so she gobbled it all up. When it was all gone the woman took the empty dish and left without a word. Tohru was alone once again, but this time she could move about the room.

_Back with the Sohmas…_

The daylight passed quickly and still no sign of Tohru or the creeps that took her. Ten o'clock arrived and now the police joined in the search. An amber alert was placed and Tohru's picture was displayed on every news station and on every street. A number was given for anyone with any information to call.

At about a quarter till midnight a tip came in that said a white van was parked outside of an old abandoned train station and mysterious activity had been seen there. All of the Sohma search parties and the police headed there as soon as the call was placed.

_Back with Tohru…_

Hours passed and no one had come to speak with Tohru. She had tried opening the door, but failed. It was locked from the other side. After a while she just gave up and laid on the floor. Then the woman from earlier came in. She left the door open behind her and offered Tohru her hand. Tohru blinked and looked at the hand.

"Come on. I'm getting you out of here." She said.

Tohru took her hand and allowed the woman to pull her up. They went to the door, the woman first. She looked around and then motioned for Tohru to follow her. Tohru did so silently. She stepped on something sharp, but she didn't notice. She focused on following the woman to freedom.

"Where do you think you're going ladies?" came a cruel male voice.

"Just taking her to the bathroom." The woman answered.

"I don't think so." The man replied and then made a motion with his hand and suddenly they were surrounded by cloaked figures.

"You shouldn't have done this." He said and then the cloaked figures began closing in on the two. Then punches and kicks were thrown at them. Neither one could fight back. Tohru lay on the floor curled up and the woman flung herself over Tohru to protect her.

Just then sirens were heard and the beating stopped. A white light blinded the two and soon the fell into blackness.

The police and the Sohmas entered the building. They found Tohru lying on the ground, a woman in a black cloak covering Tohru's body with hers. Kyou and Hatori ran to them. Kyou looked at Tohru. She was covered in blood and her face was bruised and puffy. He looked at Hatori. "Is she gonna be okay?" he asked worried to death.

Hatori pulled out his bag and began examining her. Her heart was still beating and she was still breathing. "She will be fine; we just need to get her to the hospital right away."

Just then paramedics came in with two stretchers and carried Tohru and the woman who tried to protect and free Tohru. They were loaded up into an ambulance and driven to the hospital. Kyou rode in the ambulance holding Tohru's hand the whole way.

Tohru found herself surrounded by a white light. She looked around and she saw a flash of long, orange, wavy hair. She smelled her mother's perfume and saw her mother's face come into view.

"Mom?" Tohru said.

"Hello Tohru." Her mother said coming to hug her. "I've missed you, but I'd rather not see you here so soon."

"What do you mean? I'm glad to be here with you, Mom."

Kyoko smiled at her daughter. "But it's not your time to join me yet. You still have so much life to live. Besides you have Kyou and the others who need you and I know you miss them."

Tohru blinked suddenly remembering the little family that had been formed in Shigure's house. A portal formed behind Tohru. She looked back at it and then back at her mother.

"That's your way home." Kyoko said smiling sweetly.

"But…" Tohru said confused as to where she wanted to go. She wanted to go back and be with Kyou and the others, but she had missed her mother so much.

"It's okay, Tohru. I'm not alone here. Besides they need you more than I need you. You need them, too. I'll always watch over you." Kyoko said and then took her daughter in her arms. "I love you, Tohru."

"I love you, too, Mom." Tohru said hugging her mother. Then she walked through the portal. A white light enveloped her and then it was blackness.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Kyou asked Hatori setting by Tohru's bed.

"She will be fine. That woman in the black cloak laying on top of her, protected her from the worst of it. She only has a few cracked ribs and some bruises." Hatori answered.

"Mmm…" Tohru mumbled in her sleep.

Kyou looked at her hoping she would wake up soon.

"K-Kyou." She mumbled.

"I'm here Tohru." He said as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up at him. She smiled and then flinched as the action hurt her face.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, anxious.

"Okay. My head is throbbing."

"That's normal." Hatori said. "You got very lucky that that woman was with you."

Tohru suddenly recalled the woman in the black cloak. "Where is she? Is she okay?"

Hatori's face looked grim. "She's in the intensive care unit. I'm not sure if she'll make it." He answered.

"But…" Tohru couldn't think of anything to say. The woman had risked her life to help Tohru. "Is she awake?"

Hatori shook his head. "If she doesn't, wake up soon, I'm not sure she'll make it."

"She has to make it." Tohru said tears filling her eyes. "She risked her life for mine. She has to make it."

Kyou stared down at Tohru. She had never acted like this before. "Everything will be okay." He said in a soothing tone.

Tohru looked up at Hatori, determination in her eyes. "When she wakes up, I want to see her. I want to thank her."

"Okay." Hatori said, stunned at Tohru's behavior.

"She will make it. She has to." Tohru said more to herself than anyone else.


	15. Chapter 15

Three days passed and Tohru was still in the hospital. Kyou never left her side, not for a moment. Yuki and Suki would come by and help her keep up with her school work. She was eating dinner when hatori came in the room.

"The woman in black is awake and she is asking to see you." Hatori said.

Then a nurse came in with a wheel chair for Tohru. Kyou helped her into the chair and the nurse pushed her into the woman's room. Everyone gathered in the lobby and watched as the burse left Tohru alone with the woman.

Tohru sat in her chair by the bed, unsure what to do or say. The woman's head was turned so Tohru couldn't see her face. All she could see was the woman's short copper-colored hair and bruises covering her pale skin. "Thank you." Tohru said wanting to break the silence.

"I couldn't let them hurt you. I had to protect you. That's why I was there." the woman said.

Tohru listened to her voice carefully. She hadn't paid much attention when they were in the old train station, but now that all of the panic was gone, she could tell that the voice was familiar. "Do I know you?"

The woman let out a small laugh. "I suppose I shouldn't expect you to recognize me like this. I didn't want them to." She said. The woman slowly turned her head and eyes as big and blue as Tohru's shown in the familiar face.

"Jin?" Tohru asked, hardly believing her eyes.

She smiled. "Yes, it's me little sister." Jin said as she opened her arms for Tohru.

Tohru gently pushed herself from her chair and hugged her older sister. "I can't believe it's you. I haven't seen you since the funeral." Tohru said tears of happiness falling down her cheeks.

"I know." Jin said, stroking Tohru's hair. "I knew that some people didn't believe that Mom was really gone. I knew that they would try and use you, so I joined this gang to protect you."

Tohru pulled back and sat in her wheel chair. "They didn't know you were her daughter, too?" She asked.

Jin shook her head. "That's how I'd planned it."

Tohru smiled at her sister. "I'm so happy to see you again."

"I'm happy to see you, too." Jin said and then she looked out into the lobby. "I'm also glad to see that you have so many people who care about you."

Tohru glanced out the window and into the lobby, behind her. "I'm very lucky. I live with Kyou, Yuki, and Shigure. They've been so wonderful to me."

Jin raised her eyebrows. "You live with three men? Do you happen to be interested in any of them?"

Tohru blushed. "I'm dating Kyou."

"Which one is he?" Jin asked in the way sisters do.

"He's the guy with the orange hair, the red eyes, and he probably has an impatient look on his face." Tohru answered with a grin.

Jin smiled. "He treats you well?"

"Yes. He's the best and I love him more than anything." Tohru replied, her face glowing.

Jin smiled at Tohru. "He feel the same about you?"

"Yes."

"He hasn't tried anything with you? If he has I will kick his butt." Jin said, in the protective way big sisters do.

"No, Kyou's not like that. He treats me like a lady, a princess."

"Good."

Tohru looked back out the window, into the lobby. "I had better get out there and tell them who you are."

"You probably should."

"And you could use some more rest. I don't want to wear you out." Tohru said being her usual self.

Jin smiled. _She hasn't changed one bit. Always worrying about everyone else, but herself._ "Okay."

Tohru smiled and the sisters hugged one more time. Tohru wheeled herself out of the room and into the lobby. She let out a sigh. _I hope that none of them are mad at me for not telling them about JIn._ She thought as she wheeled herself to her loved ones.


	16. Chapter 16

Tohru wheeled herself into the lobby. Kyou was instantly at her side. The other Sohmas came around her, all with curious expressions. Tohru took in a deep breath. "Her name is Jin. Jin Honda."

Everyone's eyes widened. "So she's a relative of yours?" Yuki asked.

"She's my older sister." Tohru answered.

"You have an older sister?" They all asked in unison.

Tohru nodded.

"And you didn't share this information with me?" Shigure asked in a teasing tone. "Didn't you think I might like to meet another beautiful woman?"

Tohru giggled. She looked up at everyone and then at Kyou. "You're not mad at me?"

Kyou smiled at her and knelt in front of her and took her hands in his. "Why would I or any of us be mad? We're experienced with keeping things from other people."

Tohru smiled. "I'm glad."

Later in the evening, Tohru brought Kyou, Yuki, and Shigure in to meet Jin.

"So you three are the ones who have been taking care of my little sister?" Jin asked appraising the guys.

"Well, she's been taking care of us as well." Shigure replied.

"What does he mean?" Jin inquired.

"He means that we are domestically challenged and Tohru is not." Yuki answered.

Jin raised an eyebrow.

"I cook and clean." Tohru answered with a smile.

"But she's done much more than that. She's changed our lives." Kyou added.

"Yes, she's made us all happier." Shigure said in his usual dramatic voice.

"Is he always like this?' Jin asked.

"Sadly yes." Yuki answered.

"Now, you know you love me." Shigure sang.

"Please, quit sounding like my brother." Yuki said.

"Besides I can't help myself when I am in the presence of such beautiful women. I mean you Honda women are just beautiful. I can't help myself. And now there are two of you..." Shigure was instantly cut off by Yuki and Kyou's fists.

Tohru giggled.

"This is normal?" Jin asked.

Tohru nodded. "And I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Jin smiled at her little sister. Then she looked up at the orange-haired biy standing beside her. "So you're dating my sister?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered, suddenly nervous. He'd never expected to have to answer to anyone about dating Tohru, other than the people he already had.

"You seem like a nice enough guy. You had better treat her right or I will kill you and that's not a threat, it's a promise." Jin said.

Kyou gulped. Though she looked weak now, he was sure when she was recovered, Jin really could kill him.

"You have nothing to worry about, Jin. Kyou treats me like a princess." Tohru said, wanting this to be over with.

"That's because you are my princess." Kyou said as he kissed her cheek.

Tohru grinned.

"Well speaking of princesses," Shigure said quickly changing the subject, "Jin where will you be staying after you get out of the hospital?"

"I'm not sure. I can check into a hotel, I guess." She answered.

"I will not hear of it. You are Tohru's sister and Tohru has become a part of our family and therefore you are family. I insist that you come and stay with us." Shigure told her.

Tohru's eyes lit up. "You really mean that Shigure?"

"Of course I do."

"I couldn't. That would be asking too much." Jin interjected.

"That's it." Kyou said with a smile.

Tohru and Jin both looked at him, their blue eyes holding confusion. "What's it?" they asked in unison.

"The family resemblence between you two." He said with a smile. "Not wanting to impose on others."

Tohru blushed.

"Which reminds me, Tohru how did you come to live with these men? I mean I thought you were supposed to be living with Grandpa." Jin said.

"Well, our aunt and uncle were going to move in too, so he had renovations done to the house. I went and lived on my own for a little while, but Yuki and Shigure invited me to stay with them and work as their house keeper and then later Kyou came and moved in too." Tohru answered wanting to leave out how she had been in a tent.

"Why do I get the feeling that you are leaving something out?" Jin asked with a curious look on her face.

"I don't know. I'm not." Tohru said defensively.

"She's leaving out the part about how when she was on her own she was living in a tent on Sohma property and that we found her and then invited her to stay." Shigure sang.

Jin's eyes grew. "You lived in a tent?"

Tohru looked down at her feet. "Yea."

"But you could have stayed with like a million different people. Why did you live in a tent?"

"Because I didn't want to bother anybody. Besides it all worked out in the end." Tohru said quietly.

Jin shook her head and laughed. "I guess it did." _Same old Tohru. _She thought.

"So you will stay with us?" Tohru asked quickly changing the subject.

Jin thought for a moment. "Yeah. I have missed you." She answered.

"Great. I'll call the movers and have a bed brought over for you." Shigure said.

Jin blinked. "You don't have to do that. I could just sleep on a mat."

"No insist. I want you to be comfortable." Shigure said.

"Thank you." Jin said with a smile.

"You're welcome." Shigure said smiling back.

_It will be nice to be part of a family again._ Jin thought to herself.


	17. Chapter 17

Jin sat in her hospital bed waiting for Hatori to make his round to her and tell her if she could leave with her sister or not. After a few more moments the doctor entered the room. "How are you feeling today?" He asked.

"I'm feeling pretty good." She replied. _Wonderful now that you're in here, Dr. Handsome._ Jin thought to herself with a smile.

Hatori looked up at her. "What are you thinking about, Miss Honda?" He asked.

Jin's cheeks turned red. "Nothing. I was just thinking about something Shigure said a few nights ago."

"What would that be? If it was something out of line, I apologize for him." Hatori said in his usual way.

"No. He just said that Tohru had changed all of your guys's live." Jin answered.

"Yes, she did." Hatori said.

"I was just wondering how did she do that?"

Hatori smiled thinking back to when he had Tohru come out to his house. "Your sister is an extraordinary person. She has this way of instantly accepting and loving everyone she meets, no matter what they are like."

Jin looked confused. "How exactly does that change an entire family?"

"Let's just say that all of us have been through some very painful things and Tohru's accepting us despite our flaws, and our baggage, has helped us all get through that." Hatori answered with a smile.

Jin smiled. "She's always been like that. She's such a giving person. I remember when we were kids and Mom took us to a street fair, she bought us balloons. There was this other little kid that was crying because he lost his balloon. Tohru gave him hers without a second thought. Then they became best friends for the day."

"That doesn't surprise me at all. We threw her a surprise birthday party a few months ago and she about had a cow because we gave her presents too." Hatori said remembering how she kept saying _It's just too much._

"That's Tohru for you." Jin replied and laughed. "Now, speaking of Tohru, do I get to leave with her today?"

"Everything seems to be fine. I think you'll be fine to leave. If you do need anything, Shigure has my phone number and unlike most doctors, I still make house calls."

Jin giggled. "Okay."

"I'll leave you to get ready and I'll let Tohru know that you'll be leaving, too."

"Alright."

Then Hatori left and Jin got ready and met Tohru, Yuki, Kyou, and Shigure in the lobby. They all left, taking one of the Sohma charter buses home.

Two weeks passed and Tohru and Jin had recovered nicely. Each only had a couple small scratches left to heal. It was a Saturday and Shishou had wanted Kyou to come over for a day of training. Yuki was at his secret base and Shigure was out doing who-knows-what and who-really-wants-to-know-what. Tohru and Jin were left alone for the day.

They decided to just stay home and catch up. "So tell me again how you and Kyou started dating?" Jin asked.

"He took me up to the roof and told me how he felt. He kept saying that he didn't derserve me and he knew that I could never feel the same way and so I interrupted him with a kiss." Tohru answered.

Jin grinned. "My little sister all grown up. How in just the two and a half years we have been separated, have you grown up so much and so well? I mean this family thinks the world of you."

Tohru blushed. "I just always remember the thing Mom usued to tell us and I just be myself."

Jin hugged Tohru. "I know that if Mom were still alive she'd tell you how proud of you she is. I know I'm proud of you."

Tohru hugged Jin back. "I'm just glad that your back. I missed you."

"I know. I missed you, too." Jin pulled back and grinned devilishly. "You remember all of the crazy things you, me, and Mom would do when she had a day off?"

"Yeah. My favorite was when we would play our favorite songs and sing and dance to them." Tohru answered.

"Mine, too. I'm pretty sure it was Mom's too." Jin replied.

"Yeah."

"What'd you say we do that? You, me, and Mom?" Jin asked.

"Okay, and I know just what song we should do."

"Mom's favorite?"

"Yup."

Tohru ran upstairs and came back down with an old boom box and a mixed CD which contained all the songs, she, Jin, and Kyoko used to sing and dance to. She also had Kyoko's picture. She put the boom box on the table and her mother's picture beside it. Then she put in the CD and hit play.

Tohru and Jin took their places as the song "Holding out for a Hero" comes on.

Jin starts out the first verse.

_Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream  
of what I need_

Tohru joins her on the chorus.

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_

Then, it's Tohru's turn for a solo on the second verse.

_Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder end rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_  
A duet once again on the chorus.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me_

Then Jin looked at Tohru. "Take it lil sis."

Tohru nodded and took the last verse.

_Through the wind end the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood_  
Just as Tohru finished teh song, she heard clapping coming from behind her. She looked back to see the three men of the house standing in the doorway. She blushed. "Uh... how long have you guys been there?" She asked.

"From Jin's opening to your ending." Shigure answered.

Tohru's face was fire engine red.

Jin laughed. "We used to do this once a week. The three of us." She explained. "We always did crazy things on Mom's days off."

Kyou walked over to Tohru and pulled her ino his arms.

Tohru burried her face in his chest.

Jin laughed.

"What are you hiding for?" Kyou asked in a playful tone. "You have a beautiful singing voice and you can dance."

Tohru giggled and burried her face deeper in his chest.

Kyou kissed the top of her head. Then he tickled her ribs.

She laughed and pulled back. She grabbed his hands and moved them away from her waist.

"See, it wasn't that bad." He said with a grin.

She glared at him playfully.

Kyou just grinned. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Jin watched her little sister and Kyou. _She's grown up so much and I can hardly believe it. _She thought to herself. _She's becoming a young woman right before my eyes. Oh Mom, if only you were still alive to see this._


	18. Chapter 18

A month had gone by since Tohru had been reunited with her sister. An arrest had not yet been made on the kidnappers yet, and it was likely that there would never be an arrest.

One morning, Shigure came in the dining room, for breakfast, holding a letter. It was addressed to Jin and Tohru. Jin opened the letter and read it. "It's about that old storage locker, where we put all of Mom's things."

"What's going on with it?" Tohru asked.

"Our lease is up in a couple of days and they want us to come and clean it out." Jin answered.

"Sounds like we have some work cut out for us." Tohru said with a big smile.

"Yes, we do. After breakfast we can head down there."

Kyou turned to Tohru. "You want some help?"

Tohru smiled. "Okay."

"Could I help, too, Miss Hondas?" Yuki asked with a smile.

"Sure." They both answered.

"Well, I may as well join the fun." Shigure said with a smile.

"The more the merrier." Tohru replied with a grin.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Shigure got up to answer it. He came back followed by Hatori. "Hello, I came to check on you ladies and make sure you were still doing okay."

Jin blushed. "We are doing fine."

"It seems you arrived just in time Hari. We were all just about to take a little trip." Shigure sang.

"And you need a driver, I suppose?" Hatori asked.

"Well, yes, but it's where we are going that is exciting." Shigure answered.

"And where would that be?"

"To help Tohru and Jin clean out a storage locker where they keep their mother's things."

Hatori raised an eyebrow. "How is that exciting?"

"We get to learn something new." Shigure sang.

Tohru giggled.

Later, after everyone had changed into some cleaning clothes, they headed out to the storage area. Jin handed the guard a pass and he handed her the key. Then she and Tohru led the way. "Here it is, number 118." Tohru said with a smile.

Jin came up and put the key in the lock and opened the small garage-type building up. Boxes were stacked high in the small area. "I hadn't realized just how much stuff we had put in here." Jin said.

"I'll go back to Sohma House and get a larger vehicle." Hatori commented.

"That sounds like a good idea." Shigure said laughing.

Hatori headed back to the car and hopped in. "I'll be back soon." He said and drove off.

"Welp, let's get to work." Tohru said cheerfully.

They all entered the storage unit and began digging into boxes. It wasn't long before Hatori came back. He walked in the unit and headed towards a box. All of a sudden, Jin called out, "Hey Tohru!"

"What is it?" Tohru asked walking over to her sister.

Jin turned around and handed something small and orange to Tohru. "It's Mr. Snuggles. You used to carry him around everywhere."

Tohru grinned.

Everyone's interest had been piqued. They all walked over to see what it was, half expecting to see a teddy bear, but they were wrong. It was a stuffed orange cat. It actually looked like Kyou's zodiac form before the curse had been broken.

"I can't believe that Mom had kept this." Tohru said staring down at the cat.

"I remember when Dad brought it home for you." Jin said. "I remember the look on your face. You were so excited."

"Yeah."

"Why exactly did he get you a cat?" Kyou asked a little curious.

"He had overheard Mom telling me the story of the cat from the zodiac." Tohru answered.

"And how you decided you were no longer a dog; that you were a cat." Jin teased. "After that he came home with Mr. Snuggles and started calling you Kitten."

Tohru's cheeks turned red. Then she looked at Kyou and the two shared a secret smile.

_It's like she was made for him._ Hatori thought as he looked at the stuffed animal.

_What wonderful material for my novel!_ Shigure thought. _A young girl destined to break the spell because she was destined to love the unlovable._

_She was meant to come into our lives._ Yuki thought. _She was made to break the curse._

Kyou pulled Tohru close and passionately kissed her lips.

"Hey, that's my sister you're mauling over there!" Jin teased.

Kyou and Tohru just ignored her. _It's like she was made for me._ Kyou thought as he pressed his lips harder on Tohru's and she in turn pressed harder.

"I think we are going to need a crowbar to pry these two apart." Shigure laughed.

"I think you might be right."

"There's Tohru." Came the familiar voice of U-o.

Kyou and Tohru broke apart, both their faces red.

U-o came in the unit followed by Hana and Suki.

"What brings you lovely ladies here?" Shigure asked.

"We were looking for Tohru." Hana answered.

"What's up?" Tohru asked looking at her friends.

"Nothing, really. We just wanted to hang out." U-o answered then she looked at the orange cat in Tohru's hands. "Is that Mr. Snuggles? You haven't had him out in years!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, Jin found him while cleaning out this unit."

"Wait, is this the unit where you stored all of your mom's stuff?" U-o asked.

"Yeah, we got a notice saying that we needed to clean it out." Tohru answered.

"Well, how about some more help?" Suki asked.

"Sure." Tohru said.

Then they all got back to work digging through the boxes. Tohru opened up a box and found some old letters. They were addressed from her dad to her mom. She opened one up and read it.

_My Dearest Kyoko,_

_ I hate having to be away from you, especially when you are expecting our second child, but it is only for a little while. I miss you and Jin terribly. I can't wait for the arrival of our new baby. Have you found out the sex yet? I know most men hope for boys, but I really wouldn't mind another little girl, but the important thing is that it is healthy. I hope you are doing well, my love. _

_ How is my little princess? Is she being a rebel just like you? I know, but I just can't help myself. I hate to, but I must be going. I love you both, I mean three, so much._

_Your ever-loving husband,_

_Katsuya_

Tohru smiled. _I miss them both so much._ She thought as a few silent tears rolled down her face.

"Hey are you okay?" Kyou asked coming up behind her.

"Yeah, I just found an old letter Dad wrote to Mom." She answered. "It was when he was away on a business trip and Mom was pregnant with me."

Kyou smiled at her. Then he bent down and gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Oh, my goodness!" Jin shrieked. "Tohru you have to come and see this!"

Tohru got up and walked over to her sister. "What is it?"

"It's the family album!"

Tohru knelt beside her sister and looked at the pictures. The first was a picture of their mom and dad dressed up for their wedding. "Mom looks so beautiful and Dad looks so handsome." Tohru said.

"Yes, they do."

The nest was a picture of Katsuya rubbing Kyoko's pregnant belly. Then a picture of the two plus baby Jin, followed by a few pictures of the three of them with Jin at various ages. A picture of Jin at age three, Katsuya, and a regnant Kyoko and then a few pictures of the four of them with the two girls at varying ages. Finally there was a picture of Kyoko, Jin, and Tohru making funny faces. It was one of those pictures taken in one of those photo booths at the mall.

"I can't believe that Mom kept all of these things." Tohru said.

"I can't believe we didn't look through all of these things when we put them away." Jin commented. "I wonder why we didn't look through them before."

Then Tohru pulled out blood-stained clothes. They were the clothes Kyoko wore the day she died. "I think that this is why." Tohru said as she held up the clothes.

She and Jin both looked at the clothes. Silent tears welled in their eyes and fell down their cheeks. The painful memory of being in the hospital by their mom's bedside. That day suddenly flashed back so clear.

_Tohru rushed from her school and Jin was there in the office, waiting to take her to the hospital. They were there by their mother's bedside. They each took a hand and sent up silent prayers that she would survive; that a miracle would save her._

_ "Mom, please? Please make it? You have to." Tohru said as she cried by her mother's side._

_ "We need you Mom." Jin said. "You can't leave."_

_ "We love you, Mom." Tohru said._

_ They felt each felt a squeeze on their hands. They looked down and then the monitor flat-lined. Kyoko was gone._

As the painful memories flashed back, Tohru and Jin cried and then held each other. They didn't say a word, just hugged and understood each other in that unbreakable and silent bond that is sisterhood.

The others watched silently. It tore Kyou apart to see Tohru this way. He wanted to do something, but he had no idea what to do. It was going to be a long and emotional day, especially for Tohru and Jin.


	19. Chapter 19

Kyou decided to take Tohru out for a night of fun after the emotional day. They went bowling. They walked into the bowling alley and Kyou paid for a couple of games and the shoe rentals. They walked over to their lane and sat down to put on their shoes.

"How are you feeling?" Kyou asked, still worried about the emotional stress she had gone through earlier.

"I'm fine. It was a hard day." She replied.

Kyou sat down beside her and took her hand. "You know you can talk to me about anything. You can tell me when something's bothering you." He told her.

"But I don't want you to worry about me." She said.

Kyou grinned. "I love you, worrying about you comes along with the love. Besides, it worries me more when you don't tell me what's bothering you. You shouldn't keep it all inside."

Tohru smiled back at him. "It was just hard to see all of those old memories. Seeing the clothes…made me relive that day and it was just hard."

Kyou squeezed her hand. "The pain gets easier to deal with." Kyou replied speaking from his own experience. "At least you know that your mom loved you."

Tohru's eyes widened. She'd almost forgotten that his mother had killed herself. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I love you." She told him.

Kyou smiled. "I know. I love you, too." He softly kissed her lips. "You know what I was thinking today when we were leaning?" He asked her.

"What?" She inquired.

"That it seems like you were made for me. Made to love me and break the curse." He answered.

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

He put on a teasing smile. "Oh, I don't know…Kitten."

Tohru blushed. "And don't forget Mr. Snuggles."

Kyou laughed. "I think I'm your Mr. Snuggles now." Kyou said and then smacked himself. _That is the girliest thing I have ever said in my entire life! Why did I just say that! _Kyou scolded himself internally.

Tohru giggled. "I promise I won't call you that or tell anyone else you said that." She said seeing his internal rant to himself written all over his face.

"You ready to bowl?" He asked with a smile.

Tohru grinned. "Yup."

"You wanna go first or do ya want me to?" He asked.

Tohru thought for a moment. "You."'

"Okay." Kyou stood up and picked up a ball. He walked ver and took his first shot. It was a strike.

Tohru stood up and took her turn. She picked up a small ball and tossed it down the lane. She got a gutter ball.

Kyou laughed. "You suck."

Tohru grinned. "Which is worse, my punches or my bowling?" She asked.

Kyou walked over to her. "I'd say that they are about even." He picked up the ball and handed it to Tohru. He wrapped his arms around her and showed her how to properly hold the ball and how to throw it. "Just like that." He said.

"Okay." Tohru said with a giggle. _I like the closeness._ She thought.

Kyou stepped back and let Tohru make the shot. She knocked down eight pins. They continued the game and Kyou won. Then they played one more and Tohru won. They headed back home and snuggled up on the couch and watched a movie.

…

Jin had gone out for the night as well. She decided to go to the park that Kyoko used take her and Tohru to when they were little. She walked over to the playground and stared at the money bars, the swings, and the merry-go-round. She remembered climbing the monkey bars when she was a kid with her mom holding on tight because she was to small to do it on her own.

She remembered sitting on the merry-go-round with Tohru as their mother spun them. She closed her eyes and let the memory flood her. She could practically feel the wind tangling her hair and rushing across her face. She smiled as she recalled her mother's laugh and the girlish giggles she and Tohru let out.

She remembered every time they came, it was dark, as it was at the moment. Her smile widened as she felt the moonlight caress her and the darkness envelop her. She loved the night, and the silence.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize anyone else was here. I'll leave you alone." Said a flat monotone male voice.

Jin turned around. "Oh, Hatori!" She said shocked.

"Jin?" He said, equally shocked.

"You can stay." She said, thinking od nothing better to stay. "I don't mind."

"Oh, uhm...okay." He said.

They stood there in silence for a few moments, neither of them knowing what to say. "So, what brings you here this time of night?" Jin asked.

"Sometimes, I like to come out here and think." he answered. "What about you?"

"Mom used to take me and Tohru here when we were little. I just wanted to come out here and remember the good times we had. After today, I need that." She replied. She walked over to the swings and sat down on one. "I remember one time, Mom brought me out here, she was seven and a half months pregnant with Tohru. I was on this swing and I decided to be a dare devil and jump out of the swing when it was at the highest point. I landed next to the monkey bars and I broke me ankle." She paused and laughed. "And there was Mom, that far along and practically carrying me to the car and then driving me to the hospital."

Hatori walked over to the swing beside her. "From the things you and Tohru have both told me, it sounds like your mother was an amzing woman."

"She was. She was the best." Jin replied, looking up at the moon.

Hatori noticed how the moonlight danced on her porcelain skin and made her big blue eyes sparkle. Her short copper strands twisted and swayed in the breeze. She looked over at him and noticed he was staring at her. A faint blush colored her cheeks. _She looks so lovely._ He thought.

"You know, in some ways, I think crying today was good for me. I hadn't actually grieved until then." She said trying to push down the butterflies that were suddenly in her stomache.

"Why hadn't you grieved before?" He asked.

"I was just being the stronger older sister for Tohru. I was being her shoulder to cry on. Then when I found out that this gang didn't believe that she was really gone, I knew that they would come after Tohru. I had to protect her. So, I pushed all of my grief aside and took care of business." She replied.

"You are a brave woman." Hatori said.

"I just did what any good sister would do. I remember after Mom died, I kept thinking of how I needed to step in and try to fill her shoes, to take care of Tohru. To keep her safe."

Hatori let out a dry laugh. "You both worry so much about other people. You are both very strong."

"I think Tohru's stringer than I am." Jin confessed. "She returned to school right away. She began working. she even lived in a tent and now she's made a whole new family with all of you."

"But you are just as strong. You put aside your feelings to make sure she was safe." Hatori remarked. "You are a very strong woman. I have a feeling you both get it from your mother."

"Now she was a strong woman. She got out of that gang, married our father, and then some how pulled herself together to raise us on her own after Dad died. She was strong."

Hatori smiled. _They're all the same. All strong and caring._ "Your mother raised two fine young women." He told her.

"Thanks." She said, not knowing what else to say. She looked over at him and noticed how the moonlight shown on his face. It illuminated his handsome features and the wind blew his hair in waves. She was suddenly overcome by the desire to kiss him, but she restrained herself.

"Would you like a ride back home?" he asked.

"That would be great, thank you." she replied.

They stood up and walked to Hatori's car. Hatori opened the passenger door for Jin. She slid in and he shut the door. She put on her seatbelt and then he got in and buckled up and started the car.

After driving a few minutes, Jin looked over at him. "So, what do you think about when you come to the park? I mean you don'y have to tell me if you don't want to, though."

Hatori smiled. "Just about anything and everything. I used to go there a lot when I was little. Of course shigure and Ayame would follow me and play pranks on me. So it wasn;t always all that great."

Jin laughed. "Those two do seem to be like they would be a handful."

"They are." Hatori replied with a laugh. "They do have good intentions, though."

"They do seem that way." Jin remarked.

They drove the rest of the way in silence. When they arrived at the house Jin looked at Hatori and said, "Would you like to come in for a cup of coffee?"

"That sounds nice." Hatori said shutting off the car and opening his door.

The two walked in the house and took off their shoes. They walked into the kistchen and Jin started the coffee pot. They sat down and waited. Silence hung in the air, but it wasn't an awkward silence; it was rather comfortable. They seemed to enjoy just sitting there and each other's company.

The coffee was done shortly and Jin got up and filled two cups. She handed one to Hatori. They sat still in silence and drank the coffee. Soon they finished the pot and decided to walk into the living room and watch some TV.

The TV was on. They walked over to the couch and found Kyou and Tohru ignoring the movie that they had put in. They were making out and obviously paying no attention to anything ro anyone around them. Jin and Hatori decided to have a little fun with them.

"Tohru Honda." Jin said in a mock scolding tone.

"Kyou Sohma." Hatori said in his usual voice.

Kyou and Tohru pulled apart and looked up to see Jin and Hatori standing with their arms crossed. Tohru was blushing furiously and Kyou's cheeks were a little red.

Jin grabbed Tohru's arm and pulled her up. "We are going upstairs to have a talk."

Once the girls were gone, Hatori looked at Kyou. "It appears that I am going to have to have _the talk_ with you."

"No that's okay. You really don't have to." Kyou said desperate to escape.

"It's either me or Shigure and Ayame." Hatori said.

Kyou thought for a moment. "I vote none." he said and then bolted out the door.

"I knew you could have your moments, Hari." Shigure said coming out of the other room. "I just think that you're the one who needs _the talk_."

Now it was Hatori's turn to blush. "What are you talking about?"

"The red on you cheeks and the smile on your face makes me believe you know exactly what I'm talking about. But I will tell you anyway. You and Jin." Shigure remarked.

"You have no idea what I is going on." Hatori said trying to avoid this.

Shigure just grinned at Hatori. _Perhaps she will fill the hole left in his heart by Kana._

**...**

"Tohru, Tohru, Tohru." Jin tisked. "I can't believe you."

"What?" Tohru asked, playing innocent.

"Making out on the couch. Do I need to give you _the talk_?"

"No, but maybe I should give you the talk." Tohru said trying to deflect this bullet.

"What do you mean, little sister?"

"I mean, you and Hatori."

Jin's face flushed. "There's nothing going on between us."

"Doesn't mean you don't want something to be going on between you two." Tohru said. "You look at him the same way I looked at Kyou before we told each other how we feel."

Jin glared playfully at her little sister. "You know, Tohru sometimes, you can be utterly clueless," she paused and took a breath, "but when it comes to me you can see right through me."

Tohru grinned. "It's because we are sisters."

Jin smiled. "That must be it."

Then they did something they hadn't done in years. They talked and laughed and shared secrets. Tohru shared her feelings and dates about Kyou and how she had been doing since the funeral. Jin shared her secrets and told Tohru about how she felt about Hatori. Their bond as sisters was strengthening more and more everyday.


	20. Chapter 20

A few weeks later, Tohru and Jin decided to go out for a girl's night. It was also a sister's night. It was just the two of them and they were at the very same park Jin was at a few weeks earlier. They sat on the merry-go-round and talked.

"You remember the first time we came here? Well the first time that I could play." Tohru asked.

"Yeah, I remember Mom spun us around on this and when we got done we couldn't walk." Jin replied.

"And I fell over and scraped my knee." Tohru said.

"And you cried so hard."

"Until Mom came over. She put a band-aid on it and kissed it. I stopped crying."

"We had so many good times here. Always after dark." Jin said.

"Yeah, Mom was the best." Tohru replied.

"Yes, she was." Jin then pulled out a couple of sodas from her bag. She handed one to Tohru.

"Grape, Mom's favorite." Tohru commented.

"Yup. I thought we could have a toast for Mom." Jin told her.

"It sounds like a good idea to me." Tohru said.

They opened the pop cans and held them up. "To our mom, Kyoko Honda." Jin began.

"The best mom in the world." Tohru said.

"Who loved us with all her heart."

"And raised us to love the people around us."

"And taught us to just be ourselves."

"Where ever you are now Mom, thank you." Tohru said.

Then they clinked their cans and took a sip. They sat there and just looked up at the sky, each visiting their own memories of their mother. A group of young men entered the park and started to walk towards the girls.

"How would you girls like to play?" One of them asked.

They both looked up startled. Then Jin spoke, "We'd rather not." She answered.

"Oh, but I think you should. We play nice at least that's what other girls have told us." the one guy, obviously the leader, said.

Jin looked over at Tohru and whispered. "I'm going to distract them and then you go and get help. You got it?"

Tohru nodded. She didn't want to leave Jin alone, but she knew it wouldn't be any use in a fight. She made a mental note to have Kyou teach her how to fight.

Jin stood up and walked over to the group. "Why don't you boys just leave us alone." She said.

"But there's only two of you and five of us. I think we could win easily."

"You don't know me that well." Jin replied, bluffing of course.

Tohru waited and then Jin gave her the peace sign behind her back. It was their signal. Tohru took off and headed for help. She ran until she bumped into someone and was knocked down. She looked up and saw Kyou, Yuki, Shigure, and Hatori.

Kyou gave Tohru his hand and helped her up. "Are you okay? I thought you and Jin were going out tonight?"

"We were. We were in the park and then this group of guys came up and started saying things." She said. "Jin told me to run and get help."

"Take us there." Kyou said.

They took off back to the park. Everyone was worried about what they might find.

**...**

Once Tohru was gone, Jin went into fight mode. She never wanted Tohru to see her fight this way. She never wanted Tohru to know the things she had done or gone through or the things their mother had taught her.

The leader of the boys came closer he stroked her cheek. "Just give us what we want. We can do this gently."

She smacked his hand away and slapped him across the face.

"But if you insist we can do this the hard way. It's ashame we must beat you before we can enjoy you."

Jin took a defensive stance and waited for the first attack. The boys each started taking punches. She was able to block a few, but most made contact. She threw a few punches of her own and bloodied one guy's nose.

"You'll pay for that." He said and made a blow that knocked the wind out of her.

Jin fell to the ground. The guys closed in around her and began kicking her. She was gasping for air as the leader called everyone off. He got on the ground next to her and pulled a knife out of his pocket. "Do you give up yet?"

Jin answered him by spitting in his face.

"That wasn't a wise choice my dear." He said and then opened the knife. He raked the blade down her cheek. Blood trickled out of the wound. Then he decided to be truely cruel. "You spit in my face. I think I'll make my face be the last image you see." Then he grabbed her face in his hand and raked the blade over her eyes.

"Hey leave her alone!" Shouted a male voice.

The group turned around to see two young boys standing a few feet away. One had orange hair and the other had purple-gray hair. The group of boys just laughed. "Go away. This is none of your business."

Then without a word, Kyou and Yuki approached the group and a fight soon began. It didn't take long for Kyou and Yuki to take down those stupid guys. Tohru ran from behind a tree followed by Hatori and Shigure. Tohru ran to her sister's side. She noticed Jin holding her eyes. "Jin are you okay?" She asked worried to death.

Hatori was kneeling next to Jin and trying to pull her hands from her face. "Let me have a look." he said in a calm soothing voice.

Jin calmed down and moved her hands from her eyes. Tohru flinched at the sight of her sister like this. Kyou Knelt down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "It'll be okay." He told her.

"The police are on their way and so is an ambulance." Shigure said.

Hatori examined Jin, ignoring everything else around. "Did they just beat you and cut you or did they do more?" He asked, concern filling his voice.

"No." She answered, her eyes burning from the pain.

"Okay."

Before long the police and an ambulance arrived. The boys were arrested and taken away. Jin was taken in an ambulance. Hatori rode in it as her doctor. The police allowed Tohru to ride over to the hospital with them. Kyou sat with her and held her.

They arrived at the hospital and sat in the waiting room. Hatori was in the emergency room taking care of Jin. He came back out after a few hours. Tohru looked up at him, worry evident in her eyes. "Is she gonna be okay?"

"She will be fine." Hatori answered. "However, she may lose her sight permanently."

Tohru blinked. "You mean?"

"She may be blinded." He answered. "So we need to help her get used to life without sight, just in case her vision doesn't come back."

Tohru nodded. "I'm just glad she's going to be fine. Can I see her?"

"Yes, I'll take you back there." Hatori replied.

"I'll wait out here for you." Kyou said and gave Tohru a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be right here if you need anything."

"Okay." Tohru said. Then she followed Hatori back to Jin's room. As they went back, Tohru sent up a silent "thank you" prayer. _I hope Jin can handle this._ She thought. "Have you told her yet?"

"No. I figured she would want you in there with her, for support." Hatori answered.

Tohru nodded. They walked into Jin's room. "Whose there?' Jin asked annoyed that she couldn't see.

"It's me and Tohru.' Hatori answered.

Jin let out a sigh of relief.

Tohru walked over to her sister and sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Me too."

Then Hatori spoke. He told her the news of her possible blindness.

"How long will it take to know if I'll be blind or not?" she asked.

"At least three months. Until then we'll need to keep your eyes covered and bandaged. I'll come by and make regular checks. Tohru do you think you can take care of her? Change the bandages and that kind of thing?"

"Yup." she answered. She squeezed Jin's hand. "I'll be your nurse."

Jin smiled and then flinched. The cut on the side of her face hurt. After a few more minutes Hatori and Tohru left let Jin get some rest and so Tohru could get some as well.

When they got home, Kyou walked Tohru up to her room. She looked up at him. "Will you stay with me?" She asked her blue eyes filled with saddness.

"Of course." Kyou said with a smile as he stroked her cheek. "I'll just go change and let you get changed."

"Okay."

They both went separately and changed. Then Kyou came back to Tohru's room. They climbed into bed and Tohru snuggled up into Kyou's arms. "I love you." She said sleepily.

"I love you, too." He said and kissed top of her head.

Before long Tohru was asleep in Kyou's arms. Kyou watched her as she slept. her face was serene and peaceful, something it hadn't been since they were in the hospital. _This must have brought back so many painful memories for her._ He thought. _I wonder if anything will ever get easier for her. She deserves only the best._ Kyou thought of how he could make things better for her, but was coming up blank._ I don't know how, but I will make it better for her._ He thought with a strong resolve as he drifted off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

After just a few days, Jin was released from the hospital. After much discussion it was decided that Jin would stay with Hatori. Jin knew Tohru would drop everything she was doing to take care of her. She wanted Tohru to have fun and enjoy the last few months of her high school life. She also didn't mind the idea of being with Hatori for a while either.

Hatori, of course, drover her from the hospital and helped her carry her things to the room. "I know it's not much, but it will do for you for a few months." He said.

Jin let out a dry laugh. "You opt to tell the truth when you could tell me that the room is covered in gold and looks like it belongs in a castle huh?" She askes.

Hatori laughed. "I forgot..." He began apologetically.

She waved off his apology. "Don't worry about it. I have come to terms with the fact that I may never see again. I've also come to terms with the fact that I need to learn how to see in a different way."

"They say that touch is one of the best ways." He said.

Jin nodded. "That's what everyone has been telling me." She took a breath. "So what's my first lesson in living as a blind person?" She asked.

"How about learning the layout of the house?" He asked.

"That sounds like it would be useful information." She said. "Do I get the grand tour?"

"Of course." Hatori said. He walked over to Jin and linked his arm through hers. "Just follow me."

Jin smiled an almost devilish smile. "Let's just hope this isn't an example of the blind leading the blind." she teased.

"You know, I think I might just get used to having you around." He said. "I think you may make my life a little more entertaining."

Jin laughed. "You're just trying to make me feel better."

"No, I'm being serious. You are rather funny."

"I am the Honda family comedian. Now where should we start?"

"Well, since this is going to be your room, maybe we should start here."Hatori suggested.

"Good plan."

Hatori led her over to the door and then turned to face inside the room. He had her count the steps from the door to the bed, then from the bed to the dresser. He encouraged her to feel the walls, the furniture, and anywhere else she thought she should need to know. Then he led her to the bathroom and once again encouraged her to use touch. He took her all over the house, letting her explore it.

Hatori watched as Jin explored every inch of every room with her hands. He went to a brief fantasy of her doing the same to him and his body. Then he shook himself and continued to help her learn her way around. She seemed fastenated by the new way she was discovering things. After they finished exploring the house, he took her back to the kitchen and said, "Your next lesson will be learning how to make a meal."

"That's something I couldn't do well before I lost my vision." Jin told him with a laugh.

Hatori laughed. _I can't remember the last time I've laughed and smiled so much._ He thought. "Well, maybe I can straighten you out on this now."

Jin let out another laugh. "You can try, but some people are just domestically challeneged, as are your cousins."

"Yes, but I think you have potential."

With that they got to work preparing something simple. Hatori stood behind her and put his arms around her to help her find everything okay. _She smells so good. Like wild flowers and strawberries._ He thought.

Jin felt her face getting warmer at Hatori's nearness. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck and it sent a tangling feeling down her spine. It wasn't an unpleasent feeling. She rather enjoyed it. She wanted to turn around and grab him and kiss him, but she held herself back.

After what seemed like an eternity, they had completed making the meal. They sat down and devoured it. Luckily while in the hospital, Jin had already mastered the art of eating while blind.

Soon it was time for bed. "Good night." Hatori said.

"Good night and thanks again for letting me stay here." She said with a big smile.

Hatori grinned. "You're welcome. It gets kind of lonely here sometimes." With that they both went to bed.

A storm hit late that night and both of them lay awake in their beds. They listened to the rain. They were both hearing the same thing, but at the same time, something completely different.

Jin woke up in the morning. She got up and began feeling around the room. All of a sudden, she forgot the layout of the room and of the house. She began to panic and in her fear, she banged her knee on the edge of the table. She shouted and let out a string of curse words.

Hatori rushed into the room. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Fine. I just forgot the layout of the room and the house... and banged my knee." Jin answered.

Hatori walked over to her and grabbed her arm. He helped her sit back down on the bed. He knelt in front of her and examined her knee. "You are going to have a pretty good sized bruise, but I think you'll be fine." He said and gently rubbed her knee.

Jin let out a giggle. "I'm...ticklish."

Hatori smiled. "Okay."

"Is it supposed to rain again today?" She asked.

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"I listened to the rain last night." She said. "It was the first time that I've ever really listened to the rain. I could hear each individual drop as it hit the ground. They each made their own unique sound. It was like a symphony."

"They do say that your other senses heighten when you lose one." Hatori said.

"I guess that it's really true." Jin commented.

"You truely are amazing." He told her.

Jin blushed, but couldn't bring herself to say anything.

As the next few weeks passed, Jin and Hatori became closer. They enjoyed spending time together and talking to each other. Neither one would tell the other their feelings, however.

One day Jin was feeling around the room and she tripped over something in the floor. Hatori caught her before her face made contact with the ground. "Are you alright?" He asked helping her back to her feet.

"Fine." She said leaning heavily on his chest. She could smell him and feel every bit of him. She wanted to kiss him.

Hatori held her trying to keep her steady. He could smell her and feel her heart beating fast. He wanted to kiss her.

Both felt themselves being drawn toward the other. They didn't fight it. They just gave in and their lips met in a tender kiss. The kiss grew into a passionate one and soon they found themselves locked in a passionate embrace. This was the start of something new for the both of them. Maybe they could both heal the wounds left in each other's hearts.

**A/N: I have two ideas as to where things will go with Jin. I would like to enlist your help in this. Should Jin get her sight back or should she become blind forever? You can either leave me a message or review and tell me. Please vote and I'll decide from there.**


	22. Chapter 22

"I knew you were the ones needing _the talk_!" Sang a familiar voice.

Hatori and Jin froze. They broke apart and Hatori slowly turned to face Shigure.

"Now I know why you wanted to stay with Hatori!" The giggling voice of Tohru sounded loud in Jin's ears.

Jin blushed furiously. She stood there in silence not knowing what to say.

Kyou stood behind Tohru, his mouth hanging open in surprise. Lucky for Jin she couldn't see. Poor Hatori, on the other hand, could see everybody's facial expressions. Shigure's looked amused. At least Tohru looked happy. Hatori opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out, so he closed his mouth.

"So when did this all happen?" Shigure asked. "Have you guys been making out all over the house this whole time?"

Jin's blush deepened and Hatori's cheeks flushed slightly. "Uhm..." They both said, not sure how to explain it. It had just started.

Tohru saw the look on her sister's face and knew that she and Hatori needed to talk. Tohru grabbed Kyou's arm and then Shigure's. "We should be going. We have some shopping to do. We just came by to see if you needed anything."

Jin's mouth fell slightly open. She knew what Tohru was up to. She and Tohru could read each other like open books. She heard the group leave and sighed.

**...**

" "Tohru, why did you drag us out of there like that?" Shigure asked, surprised by Tohru's actions.

"Yeah, that was kinda weird for you." Kyou said.

"I saw the look on Jin's face. This is the first time she and Hatori kissed." Tohru answered.

"How do you know that?" Shigure asked, used to Tohru's clueless nature.

"We are sisters." She answered. "We've had plenty of practice reading each other over the years."

"What's the big deal about that being the first time they kissed though?" Kyou asked.

"I'm guessing this is the first time that they've showed each other their feelings." Tohru replied.

Kyou blinked in surprise. Tohru was normally clueless when it came to reading people, but when it came to her sister she knew her inside and out. He had a feeling Jin knew Tohru just as well.

"Well, I guess I'll go and visit Aya. He'll be glad to hear about this." Shigure said.

"No." Tohru said.

"Hmm?"

"You shouldn't tell him anything. Jin is a very private person." Tohru replied. "Besides they need time to work out where they are going and not have anyone bugging them."

Shigure's eyes widened. Tohru and Jin were so protective of each other. He couldn't believe that Tohru was getting somewhat aggressive with him. With her behaving like this, he knew he had better do as she said. _If I don't comply she might sick Kyou on me and that hurts._ He thought to himself. "Okay, I won't say anything to Aya, but I will go and visit him. Would you like to come with me?"

Kyou wrapped his arms around Tohru's waist. "Nope." He said answering for the both of them. "We have something better to do."

Tohru giggled and snuggled closer to Kyou.

"Alright." Shigure said with a dramatic sigh. "I'll go see Aya alone. All alone." Shigure looked up to see that Kyou and Tohru were gone. He grinned. "I know whose gonna be making out next." He sang to himself and then skipped off to Aya's.

**...**

"That was strange." Hatori said commenting on Tohru's behavior.

"Not really." Jin said.

"What do you mean?"

"She can read me like a book. She knows that this was the first time we kissed." She answered.

"How does she know?" Hatori asked in surprise.

Jin laughed. "I know she seems clueless most of the time, but when it comes to me she knows. She and I...we've always been able to read each other. We just know."

"That's very interesting. So she knew that we needed to talk about...us?" Hatori asked.

Jin nodded. "And since she so graciously gave us the time to talk, let's."

Hatori sat down on the couch and Jin came to sit next to him. Hatori took JIn's hand in his. "Ever since the day we first met...I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." He began. "Then when you came here to stay with me, I... I just became so happy. I haven't laughed or smiled with anyone this much...in a while."

"I'm guessing you have a lost love?" Jin asked.

"Yes." Hatori answered hesitantly.

"Tell me about her." Jin said.

Hatori's eyes widened in surprise. "But..."

"She was a part of your past. We all have a past. I'd like to know about her." Jin said.

Hatori nodded. "Her name was Kana." Hatori began. Then he told her the whole story, just leaving out the curse.

"It sounds like you really loved each other." Jin said.

"Yes, but our time together is gone." He said. "I would like to move forward."

"Moving forward sounds like a good idea." Jin replied.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Me? Oh my past?"

"Yes."

"I don't have much of one. Once Mom died, I decided to put all of my energy into helping Tohru. I also decided that there was no point in ever having a relationship." She began. "I thought if I got serious about someone and then we decided to get married, that I would miss my mom and dad. No dad to give me away. No mom to help me get ready or bug me about grandchildren."

"Oh." Hatori said.

"But I recently learned that life moves on and that I should too. My mom would want me to keep living my life. I also know that Tohru would rather me do something for myself instead of taking care of her. That and she seems to be in good hands." Jin said smiling.

Hatori smiled knowingly. "So..."

"I would like to explore a relationship with you...if you would like to that is." Jin responded.

Hatori gave Jin's hand a little squeeze. "I would like to."

Jin smiled at Hatori. Then she pulled her hand from his and reached up with both hands to feel his face. She traced her fingers over his forehead and then down his cheeks. She traced his nose. Finally she gently traced his lower lip with one finger. She leaned close and kissed him. When they broke apart she smiled and said, "I'm beginning to think that this blind thing isn't all that bad."

"Why do you say that?" Hatori asked.

"Because I get to explore everything with my hands." She said with a mischeivious smile.

Hatori smiled. Then he took her hands and helped her trace his smile. _This is the beginning of something beautiful._ He thought as her fingers gently traced his smile and then the rest of his face.


	23. Chapter 23

Shigure arrived at Aya's ready to burst. He wanted to tell Aya the news so badly, but he was also afraid that Tohru might sick Kyou on him. "Oh Shigure, there you are. It has been far too long." Aya said coming from the back of his shop in a gorgeous pink gown.

"Oh, you are right. We should never have to be apart like that." Shigure said. "And you are looking lovely in that dress, Aya."

"Oh, this old thing?" Aya said twisting around being his usual self.

The two laughed and then gave each other a thumbs up. "So how is Tohru's sister doing?"

Shigure smiled. "She's doing wonderfully."

"So getting around the house has become easier for her? I would think that your house might be a little hard for a blind person to get around, but then again Tohru does keep it clean." Aya said.

"Well, actually she's been staying Hari." Shigure said, trying to be careful of how much information he divulged.

"Oh really?" Aya asked. "How scandelous."

Shigure laughed. _Oh Aya you don't know half of it._ Shigure thought.

"I wonder of she could fill the whole in his heart that Kana left." Aya commented.

"I think it's possible." Shigure said, trying to keep from laughing at his inside joke.

"I hope so. Hari deserves to be happy. I want him to be ten...no a million times happier than Kana ever will be." Aya said, as he had at the lake house.

Shigure sighed. He loved Aya, but he was being a bit silly at the moment. "All we can do is hope." Shigure said. "At least the curse is gone."

Aya nodded in agreement. The two then went and had tea.

**...**

"You're amazing." Kyou said looking at Tohru.

Tohru blushed. "I'm nothing special."

"You are. I know you don't see it, but you really are."

"Why do you say that?" She asked, not understanding how she was amazing.

"First of all, you can love me despite my flaws. You loved me even before the curse was lfted. You loved me even as a monster. You broke the curse." He began. "Also you have been through so much and yet you still manage to put a smile on your face. You manage to find the good in everyone and everything. Then the way you care about and love everyone...you really are amazing."

Tohru smiled. "You're pretty amazing yourself."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." she told him. "You put up with me and the things that I do that drive you nuts sometimes. You teach me to stand up for myself more often. You love me even though I'm not perfect. You have been through even worse pain and suffering than I have and yet here you are, with me, able to smile and laugh, and love me...you are amazing."

Kyou grinned. He pulled Tohru close and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you."

They sat close for a few moments. Just letting the silence surround them. Then Tohru perked up. "Uhm, Kyou?"

"Yes."

"Would you teach me how to fight?" She asked.

Kyou blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Will you teach me how to fight? So I can defend myself."

Kyou smiled at her. "This have anything to do with when you and Jin were in that park?"

Tohru nodded.

"Okay." Kyou said. "Stand up."

She stood up and then Kyou stood up. Then he helped her into a fighting stance. Then they worked on a few moves that she could do that could help her out in a pinch. "Now don't be afraid to hit as hard as you can. You have to." Kyou coached Tohru.

"Right." She said, determined.

Kyou looked at her cute littled face, her eyebrows coming together at attention. He let out a small laugh.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." Kyou replied. Then he kissed her forehead.

She grinned up at him and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you."

They decided to go for a walk in the park. They walked down a secluded path, Kyou;s arm around Tohru's waist, holding her close. All of a sudden Kyou pulled Tohru off the path and backed her up against a tree. His lips closed down on hers. Tohru wrapped her arms around Kyou's neck and she twined her fingers in his hair. Kyou held his hands at Tohru's hips and pushed his body close to hers.

After a while they broke the kiss, but still kept their bodies close. Kyou leaned his forehead against Tohru's. He grinned and kissed the tip of her nose. "You are so beautiful." He told her breathless.

Tohru giggled and kissed Kyou's cheek. "You're so handsome." She said. Then she pressed her lips to his and they resumed their intense makeout session.


	24. Chapter 24

A few days went by. Jin continued to live with Hatori and the two continued to grow closer everyday. On this particular day, Tohru, Kyou, Yuki, and Suki were all walking to school to start the first day of the second semester. Kyou had his arm around Tohru's waits and Yuki was holding Suki's hand. When they arrived at the school they were greeted by Momiji, Haru, U-o, and Hana.

The group compared schedules. Momiji and Haru had the exact same schedule, but of course no classes with the others of the group. They all still had lunch together, though. Tohru, Kyou, Yuki, Suki, U-o, and Hana all had the same schedule.

As they were looking at their schedules the group noticed two classes that were new to the school. These classes also had the same teacher, who was also new. "Prose and Poetry, huh?" U-o said, not sure what to make of it.

"With Miss Green." Yuki said.

"Sounds like an American name." Suki commented.

"I wonder what she's like." Tohru commented, smiling brightly with excitement.

Then U-o looked at Tohru, "Hey, how's Jin doing?"

"She's doing great. She seems to be dealing with the possibility that she may never get her sight back just fine and she seems to be adjusting quickly." Tohru answered. _Although, I think that it has more to do with Hatori than anything else._ She thought.

"Well, that's good." U-o said.

"Yes, very good." Hana remarked.

Then the bell rang and the groups headed off to their first class. Before long, it was time to head to their first new class and meet Miss Green. The first class was called Prose. They arrived and sat in their seats. Tohru and Kyou of course setting next to each other, Yuki and Suki setting together, and U-o and Hana sitting together. There were just a few other students in the class the teacher was no where to be found. The bell rang and still no teacher. After a few more moments, a woman in a knee-length orange flowy skirt, which had a few other colors in a tie-dye pattern on it, a white top with a teal tank underneath, flip-flops, and a green, black, and silver ankle bracelet on, as well as purple glasses, came in the had waist-length red hair, pale skin, and big green eyes. She gave the class a big smile and said, "Hello everyone. I am MIss Green."

Everyone's jaws dropped. She was definately an American. Then at that thought they all smiled. They had heard that the American teachers were more...fun. They began to get excited.

Miss Green assessed the class and then she began calling attendance. "Everyone is here. That's great." She said with a smile. Then she reached into her desk and pulled out a small stack of notecards. She then gave everyone a note card. "As you have guessed by now, I am from America and this is an activity my teachers used to do with me." She began. "On the top line of the index card, I want you to put in your name, the name you would like me to call you that is."

Everyone put their names at the top of the card.

"Now, I would like for you to write down your hobbies, your likes and dislikes, your favorite book, and your favorite passed time." She said. "This is a getting to know you activity."

Everyone filled out the appropriate information and then awaited further instruction.

She then came around and collected the cards. She then sat on top of her desk and faced the students, her feet hanging over the edge. "Now I would like to ask you all one question, what is prose?"

Everyone sat silent. No one knew.

"You don't know?" She asked.

They all stared at her.

"I'll take your silence as a no." She said with a sigh. "Perhaps a few examples will help you." With that she hopped down from her desk and then reached into a bag and began pulling out books. "These are examples of prose."

The class still stared at her in silence.

Miss Green gave them all a warm smile. "Prose is the written word, morespecifically Novels, short stories, and plays."

The class then got this _Oh_ look on their faces.

Miss Green looked around at their young faces and then said, "I'm sure you all have some questions about this course. I would like for you to feel free to ask."

A boy in the back of the room raised his hand.

"Yes?" Miss Green asked.

"Why are we in here? I mean I don't think that this class has ever been offered before?" the boy asked.

Miss Green smiled knowingly. "You're right it hasn't." She replied. "The reason you are all in here is for a new international program that is for everyone of different countries to understand each other. In this class we will be going on a journey through American and British literature."

"Excuse me, but how is that going to help us understand anyone from another country?" Tohru asked trying to understand.

Miss Green gave Tohru a warm smile. "Books are stories and these stories are about people's lives." She said. "Writers write about their lives, even in fiction. They base their writing off of their own life experiences. We will be reading these stories and learn from them."

"Oh, okay." Tohru said.

Miss Green smiled. "Today we aren't going to be doing anything." She said. "Today, we are just going to get to know each other. I would like for each of you to stand up and say your name and something interesting about yourself." Miss Green then gestured to the students in the back of the room. They stood up and did as she had asked.

Eventually they got up to U-o. She stood up and said, "My name is Arisa Uotani and I used to be in a gang."

Miss Green smiled hesitantly. "O...kay. Very Nice to meet you MIss Uotani." She then gestured for Hana to go next.

Hana stood up and said. "My name is Hanajima Saki and I read everyone's electric signals. You seem to have fine electric signals Miss Green."

"Well, thank you." She then motioned for Tohru to go next.

"My name is Tohru Honda and I have just been reunited with my older sister after a year." She said.

"Well, that's wonderful Miss Honda." Then she motioned for Kyou to go next.

"My name is Kyou Sohma and I am a black belt in Karate."

Miss Green smiled. "That's great, Mr. Sohma."

It was now Suki's turn. "My name is Suki Naka and this is the third school that I have attended."

"That must have been hard to change schools. I'm glad to see that you have adjusted." Miss Green replied with a big smile.

It was now Yuki's turn. "My name is Yuki Sohma and I am the student council president."

"That is a very good accomplishment." Miss Green replied.

Tohru raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Honda?"

"Are you going to do this too? I mean you said we would be getting to know each other."

Miss Green smiled at her. "Of course." She said. "As you all know, My name is Miss Green and I am from America, but I am also a writer."

"Really?" Tohru asked unable to help her excitement.

Miss Green nodded. "Yup."

"That is so cool."

Miss Green laughed. "I haven't published anything, but I just write for the fun of it."

Then the bell rang, signalling lunch time. Everyone gathered their things and headed to the lunch room. It was definately an interesting day.

Miss Green watched as her students left. She noticed Kyou walking out with Tohru, his arm wrapped around her waist, Yuki and Suki holding hands, and then U-o and Hana following their friends. She looked back down at her class roster and looked at Yuki and Kyou's names. _Sohma? _She thought. _I haven't heard that name since college. I wonder of they're any relation._ At this thought she pulled out a phone book and made a call on her cell phone.


	25. Chapter 25

The group arrived at lunch to see Momiji and Haru already at the table. A girl that they had never seen before was also setting at the table. She had long wavy brown hair and big blue eyes. "Hey, Tohru!" Momiji called excitedly.

"Hey Momiji." Tohru said as she sat down.

"Everyone this is Mimi Green. She's a new student here and she's from America." Momiji said introducing the new girl to the group.

Tohru extended her hand to Mimi. "Hi, I'm Tohru Honda."

Mimi reached out a hand and gave Tohru a big smile. "It's nice to meet you, Tohru."

"And this is my boyfriend, Kyou." Tohru said gesturing to Kyou.

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"Yeah, whatever." Kyou said not really caring.

Mimi looked a little sad.

"Don't worry, " Tohru told her, "he's like this to everybody."

"Oh."

Suki then walked over and extended her hand. "I'm Suki Naka and I'm pleased to meet you."

Mimi smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

Then Yuki came over. "I'm Yuki Sohma. It's very nice to meet you." He said.

Then U-o and Hana introduced themselves.

"Are you related to the new teacher, Miss Green?" Hana asked. "You two have similar electric signals and the same last name."

Mimi nodded. "She's my older sister. I came over here with her."

"I don't mean to pry, but why?" Suki asked.

"Well, my parents are divorced and we don't see our mom. Dad decided that I need some feminine influence so he thought it would be best if I came here with my sister, and it just be the two of us."

"Oh." They all said, looking sad.

"But it's all okay. I'm happy the way everything is." She said. "I get to spend some quality time with my sister." She was grinning brightly.

Everyone at the table smiled. She reminded them all of Tohru, well except Tohru. Tohru couldn't see the blatant similarity in their behaviors and even in their looks and no one would ever tell her.

Later the bell rang and it was time to go back to class. Tohru and the group of older students headed back to Miss Green's classroom. In the class were the exact same people as before. Miss Green was already in the room this time.

The bell rang again and class began. Miss Green smiled at the group. "Tell me class, what do you know about poetry?"

A girl in the back raised her hand. "It usually rhymes."

Miss Green gave the girl a grin. "I wouldn't say usually, but it can."

A few more things were mentioned until finally Hana came up with the answer Miss Green had been looking for. "One poem can mean many different things, depending upon who is reading it."

"That is correct," She paused and looked down at the name card, "Hana. Poetry can mean different things. Does anyone know why that is?"

Silence filled the room.

"It is because we all have different perceptions." Miss Green said. "Does anyone know what that means?"

Again, silence.

Miss Green sighed. "It means that we all have our own way of looking at the world. Can anyone guess what your perceptions are based off of?"

"Could it be like what you are going through?" U-o asked.

"Yes that is one thing that impacts your perception." Miss Green turned around and walked up to her chalk board. She reached up, as far as her small height would allow, and wrote _PERCEPTION _on the board. Then underneath she wrote, _CURRENT SITUATION/CIRCUMSTANCE_. "Can anyone think of anything else?"

"Maybe the stuff you have gone through in the past." Kyou suggested.

"Correct…Kyou." Miss Green said as she wrote, _PAST EXPIERENCES_, on the board. "There are two more."

"What you are concentrating most on?" Tohru asked hesitantly.

"That's one." Miss Green said as she wrote, _SELECTED FOCUS_, on the board. "Just one more."

The class was silent. No one had any clue.

"I will admit this one is a little harder." She said and then wrote on the board, _SELF CONCEPT_. "How you see yourself." She told the class.

"How does that work?" Kyou asked not understanding it at all.

"If you see yourself in a negative way you are going to see something negative in the poem and in life. If you see yourself in a positive way, you will see the poem as positive and life." Miss Green replied.

The entire class made a "Duh." Face.

Soon the bell rang signaling an end to the class. Before long the very final bell rang and school was over for the day. When Tohru, Kyou, and Yuki arrived home, they found Shigure actually cleaning.

"He must have hit his head." Yuki said.

"No, someone has kidnapped him and replaced him with a new Shigure." Kyou said.

Shigure stopped mopping and looked at the others. "No, it's nothing like that." He said. "We are having company tonight."

"Who?" Tohru asked.

"My old friend from college, Nightingale." Shigure answered. "She's from America."

"How did you meet someone from America?" Yuki asked.

"I went to college in America for a little while." Shigure answered.

"Did she come out here to specifically visit you?" Kyou asked.

Shigure sighed. "I wish. Her job has brought her out here for a little while and she decided to come for a visit."

"I'll make something extra special for dinner." Tohru said running to the kitchen in excitement.

Shigure went back to cleaning.

Kyou and Yuki stood in confusion.


	26. Chapter 26

Tohru worked away in the kitchen with a big smile on her face. She was super excited to meet Shigure's old friend. _I love meeting new people._ She thought as she stirred the soup, just one of the seven dishes she was preparing for the dinner.

There was a knock at the door and Shigure rushed from the other room to answer it. Surprisingly he was wearing black slacks and a teal button-up dress shirt. He opened the door. "Nightingale!" He sang.

"Shigure!" She sang back. He then pulled her in for a hug.

When they pulled away, a look of shock swept across Nightingale's face.

"Why do you look so surprised?" He asked.

"Because the last time I hugged you, you turned into a dog."

Shigure laughed. "The curse has been broken."

"That's wonderful." She said with a smile and then hugged Shigure again.

The pair walked into the dining room and found the three teens setting the table. They looked up as Shigure and Nightingale entered the room. "Everyone this is Nightingale."

"Miss Green?" The teens asked in unison.

"You already know each other?" Shigure asked surprised.

"Yup. I teach prose and poetry at their high school." She replied.

"What a small world." shigure said with a laugh. "Now let's set down and enjoy this wonderful meal Tohru prepared for us."

"That sounds...and smells wonderful." Nightingale replied.

They each took seats, Nightingale taking a seat next to Shigure, and dug in. "This is delicious." Nightingale commented. "You are a wonderful cook, Tohru."

Tohru grinned. "Thank you, Miss Green."

"You can call me Nightingale when we aren't in school, Tohru."

"Uhm...okay." Tohru replied unsure if she could make herself do that.

They ate the rest of the meal in silence enjoying the food. After the meal was finished, the teens all went to do their himework. The two adults in the house, or one adult and Shigure, went to set on the front porch and catch up.

"So have you had any of your work published?" Shigure asked Nightingale.

"No, I can't find a publisher that won't tear out my heart and soul from my writing." Nightingale answered.

Shigure let out a sigh. "They just don't understand the artisitic soul. I could always introduce you to my publisher, if you would like?"

Nightingale's eyes lit up. "You would really do that for me?"

"Of course!" Shigure sang. "Even though I'm sure you will outshine me and my publisher may no longer want me."

Nightingale laughed. "You are always so dramatic."

Shigure laughed.

"So how was the curse broken?"

"Tohru." Shigure answered.

Nightingale gave him a quetion mark look.

"She fell in love with the unloveable." Shigure answered.

"So Kyou is the unloveable?"

"Yes, he was the cat."

Nightingale gave Shigure a huge grin. "How romantic. It's truely a love story for the ages." She said.

"Yes, it is." He agreed. "Speaking of love stories, have you written any recently?"

"I'm working on one at the moment, but I have writer's block." She replied.

"We can always do like we did in college." Shigure suggested.

"You mean bounce ideas back and forth?"

"Of course." Shigure sang to her. "Now, what is this story about?"

"Well, it's about this girl, she is a dancer and she travels across the world because of her job."

"That's interesting."

"The reason she took the job, is because she wants to go and visit her old friend from college."

"Why does she want to visit this old friend?"

"Because he was her best friend in college and after the years have passed, she realizes how much she loved him and how much she still loves him. She was just always afraid to admit it."

"Does he feel the same way about her?" Shigure asked.

"I don't know...does he?" Nightingale asked looking Shigure in the eye.

Shigure smiled and leaned in close. "He does."

"Really?" She asked leaning in closer as well.

"Yes." Shigure replied getting closer, his face just inches from hers.

Nightingale could feel Shigure's breath blow across her face and her heart sped up. She closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly as shigure leaned closer. Soon the distance between them was closed and their lips met. Shigure's hand cupped Nightingale's cheek as the kiss deepened. When they broke apart, Shigure smiled at Nightingale. "You know, I always wanted to do that when we were in college?"

Nightingale blushed. "I did too."

Shigure stroked her cheek. "I've always loved you. I liked you the day we met. I fell in love with you the day you hugged me and I turned into a dog and you thought it was cool."

Nightingale let out a small giggle. "I've been in love with you since that day. You let me into your world and get close to you in a way no one else on the outside had."

Shigure leaned in to kiss her again.

"Together at last." Shigure said when they broke apart again, his hand still stroking her cheek.

Nightingale gave Shigure a big smile and pressed her lips to Shigure's palm. "Yes."

They both just smiled at each other, staring into each other's eyes and enjoying the feeling of finally being together.

Little did they know, that the three teenagers were watching from just a few feet away. Yuki and Kyou had a look that was a mixture of shock and chagrin on their faces, while Tohru wore her big goofey smile.


	27. Chapter 27

The next day the gang met up in their usual spot and when the bell rang headed to class. Finally the time came to head to their prose class. Miss Green entered the room in an even more cheerful mood than she had been the day before. Today she was wearing jean capris, an orange tie-dye tank top, and a white cardigan, as well as the same anklet and glasses as the day before.

"Hello class." She greeted with a bright smile. She plopped down on the front of her desk and let her black flip-flopped feet dangle above the floor. "I hope everyone had a good evening last night."

The class nodded.

She gave them a bright smile. "Wonderful. Now, today we are going to actually start this class." She then hopped down from her desk and walked up to her chalk board. "Have any of you heard of any American or English Novelists?"

The class sat silent.

"Okay how about any American or Englush writers? Could be writers of novels, plays, poems, whatever you might know of."

"Uhm...William Shakespeare?" A girl in the back asked.

"Awe, the bard." Miss Green said as she wrote his name on the board. "A wonderful playwrite and poet. A beautiful artist."

"He painted?" Kyou asked.

Miss Green laughed. "I guess you could say that."

Everyone in the class looked confused.

"So what paintings did he paint?" Kyou asked.

"He didn't create paintings, at least not the kind you are thinking of. No William Shakespeare painted pictures with his words." Miss Green replied.

"What do you mean?"

"He wrote. He used his words to draw a picture for his readers. In plays he used words and actions to paint the picture for the audience."

"Can we see an example?" Suki asked.

"Of course." Miss Green replied. "Now close your eyes while I tell you something the great bard had written."

The class looked confused, but complied and closed their eyes.

Miss Green began reciting from memory:

_From fairest creatures we desire increase,_  
_That thereby beauty's rose might never die,_  
_But as the riper should by time decease,_  
_His tender heir might bear his memory:_  
_But thou contracted to thine own bright eyes,_  
_Feed'st thy light's flame with self-substantial fuel,_  
_Making a famine where abundance lies,_  
_Thy self thy foe, to thy sweet self too cruel:_  
_Thou that art now the world's fresh ornament,_  
_And only herald to the gaudy spring,_  
_Within thine own bud buriest thy content,_  
_And, tender churl, mak'st waste in niggarding:_  
_Pity the world, or else this glutton be,_  
_To eat the world's due, by the grave and thee._

The class sat there in silence as images of these things hit their minds.

"Now open your eyes." Miss Green told the class. "That was Williamshakespeare's Sonnet I. Did you see the pictures in your minds?"

The class nodded.

"Good. That is how Shakespeare paints a picture. Now, have you heard od any other writers?"

The class sat in silence.

"Well, one of the most famous writers is a woman. Her name is Jane Austen." Miss Green said as she wrote the name on the board. "She wrote several novels. One of her most famous is _Pride and Prejudice._" Miss Green then sat the chalk down and opened her bag. She then pulled out a books. The title was _Pride and Prejudice_. "This book has architypal characters, which you will all learn about. Does anyone know what that term means?"

Again silence.

"It means that these characters are an original form. There are many books that base characters off of Mister Darcy and Elizabeth, which are characters from these novels." Miss Green told the class.

"Oh." A few students in th class said.

Then Miss Green got an idea. "Tonight I will come up with a list of terms that you will need to know for the class. Each week you will be focusing on a specific set of the terms and we will have a quiz on them."

The bell rang and the class headed to lunch. Miss Green went right to work on her list of terms.

The group arrived at the table to find that Momiji had left early and Mimi was sick. The girls walked to the bathroom. "Miss Green was extra cheerful today." U-o commented.

"Yes, her electric signals were off the charts." Hana agreed.

Tohru just gave her friends a smile.

"You know something." Suki said eyeing Tohru.

Tohru was ready to burst because she wanted to share the happiness with her friends. She looked around and then spoke, "She came over to our house last night. She knew Shigure when they were in college and she took this job because she wanted to see him again...because she loves him and he loves her too." Tohru told her friends excitedly.

"Really?" U-o asked.

"Yeah, it's really romantic!" Tohru replied.

"Wow." Suki said.

"I don't believe it, but that would explain the loivey-dovyness of her electric signals." Hana commented.

"How did you find this out exactly?" U-o asked.

"Well...we...uhm kinda...watched them while they were out on the porch and then we saw them kiss." Tohru said. "We knew it was serious when Sigure put on pants instead of his usual robe."

"Wait Shigure was wearing pants?" The three other girls asked.

Tohru nodded. "And a dress shirt."

"This is serious." Hana replied.

They all agreed and then went back out into the lunch room. The lunch bell rang and the group headed back to class. They enjoyed a stimulating lesson and then headed to their last class. Then the final bell rang and the gang headed home. Outside the school, they saw Shigure standing with a bouquet of purple tulips. He was wearing black slacks and a burnt orange dress shirt.

"I don't believe it." Yuki said, looking at his older cousin.

"I know pants two days in a row." Kyou agreed.

They watched as a smile illuminated his face at the sight of Nightingale. He handed her the flowers and she gave him a kiss. They stood and talked for a few moments and then started walking off.

Tohru just smiled. She looked watched them and she watched Yuki and Suki together. She thought about her sister and Hatori. Then finally she thought about herself and Kyou. _I'm glad we all have someone. Everyone is so happy. _She looked up at the sky and thought of her parents. _I know you guys are up there watching us all together. Thank you both so much. I know it was you two who brought us all together._

**A/N: I am making this the end of this fanfic, but more are coming. I am going to create fics coming from this fanfic. I mean that I am going to not only finish Kyou and Tohru's story, but I am going to make a fic for Yuki and Suki, a fic for Hatori and Jin, a fic for Shigure and Nightingale, a fic for Haru, a fic for Momiji, a fic for Kagura, and a fic for Ayame, I might do one for Akito as well, not sure on that one yet. And U-o and Hana will each have their stories told. Everyone will fiond romance who hasn't and everyone who has will have their stories completed. Thank you all of my loyal readers. I hope you love the fics that are to follow.**


End file.
